Nightmare
by Stigma ppang
Summary: Ketidak mampuan Sakura dalam menghadapi kesendiriannya membuat gadis itu depresi sehingga ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Uchiha. Semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Sampai malam itu, di dalam mimpinya ia dinodai oleh Kakak angkatnya sendiri. Namun siapa di antara Itachi dan Sasuke yang terlibat dalam mimpinya?/Warn Yandere type and Mature theme
1. Midnight

Tittle : Nightmare

Rate : M

Genre : Yandere, Romance, Hurt, Family

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warn : AU, miss typo, OOC, weird, yandere chara

Attention! This story contains mature theme.

.

.

.

~Chap 1~

Midnight

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan dua belas malam.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar Sakura bisa merasakan udara di sekitarnya panas dan sesak, perlahan tangan mungil gadis itu terangkat dan mencengkram sesuatu yang lebar dan bidang persis di depan dadanya, ia langsung mendorong sesuatu itu, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk berhasil menjauh.

Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya sedang halusinasi atau bermimpi. Tapi sapuan sebuah benda lunak dan basah menyelimuti daerah sekitar bibirnya, gerakan yang terkesan buru-buru sehingga Sakura makin sulit bernapas. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang sedang ia hadapi.

' _Siapa dia_?'

Sakura mengambil napas banyak-banyak ketika mulutnya bebas. Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena orang tersebut kembali mencuri ciuman darinya lagi. Ia melumat bibir merah alami Sakura dengan rakus dan sedikit kasar, memasukkan lidahnya dan menghisapnya lembut.

Ia menegaskan dalam hati ia tengah bermimpi, sekalipun terasa nyata.

Untuk sesaat Sakura merasa dirinya berada di jurang yang sangat dalam, kepalanya terasa pusing tapi ia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya.

Namun yang ia lihat terlalu buram. Sensasi asing yang dirasakannya sekarang membuat Sakura ingin tetap memejamkan mata.

Napas Sakura tercekat saat orang itu melepaskan bibirnya dan kini ia bisa melihat samar ada bayangan seorang lelaki memandangnya lekat-lekat. Tapi meskipun ia sudah memejam-melek matanya berulang kali gadis itu masih tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa orang di hadapannya.

" _Nii-san_? Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Sakura sangat pelan hampir seperti bisikkan.

Orang itu mendadak menyemburkan tawa lembut, yang mengejutkan, Sakura tidak ingat dengan suara tawaan orang brengsek ini.

"Mengigau ya... Kau manis juga malam ini. Dengan hanya obat itu, kau sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini,"

Sakura tak mampu mengatakan apapun selain mengerutkan keningnya yang pening, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu. Suaranya seakan-akan berada jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Sakura.

"Sakura," Dia langsung mendapat ciuman di seluruh bagian wajahnya yang merah padam.

Terakhir lelaki itu mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir Sakura, alih-alih menolak, Sakura semakin merasakan lelah sehingga ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Otaknya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Ini cuma mimpi." Gumam Sakura pelan.

Dan akhirnya gadis musim semi itu terlelap kembali dalam tidurnya.

"Kau benar, Ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi dimana aku bisa melakukan apa pun padamu."

.

.

.

Sakura mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Jam enam pagi ia langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap sekolah. Tapi mimpi sialan itu terus menghantuinya, banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya namun ia sendiri tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa.

Kamar ini bercat hijau pastel yang lembut, dan memiliki balkon yang luas dengan tatanan pot bunga, perabotan sederhana di dalamnya sangat Sakura sukai. Tapi ia lebih mencintai kamarnya yang dulu.

"SAKURA! KAU SUDAH BANGUN?"

Teriakan dari luar pintu mengagetkan Sakura, ia mengelus dadanya sendiri sambil merapikan penampilannya. "Iya sebentar Itachi- _nii_."

Seragam sekolah Konoha High School terdiri dari kemeja putih lengan panjang dan blazer cokelat pastel yang terdapat lambang KHS, serta rok lipit two line sewarna dengan blazernya sepanjang sepuluh centi di atas lutut.

Gadis itu memasangkan dasi pita berpola kotak-kotak cokelat hitam yang besar dengan malas, selanjutnya memoleskan _lip tint_ merah muda ke bibirnya. Ia merapikan rambutnya, mengepang rendah di pundak kanan. Lalu bergegas mengambil tas dan keluar.

Itachi langsung menariknya untuk sarapan bersama sebelum ia sempat melancarkan protesan.

Sakura melamun di ruang makan. Matanya tak lepas dari kedua orang yang duduk bersamanya secara bergantian, sikapnya tadi agak canggung saat menyapa mereka. Tapi ia sadar diri ia hanya anak angkat yang numpang di rumah orang setelah orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat.

Dengan berbaik hati keluarga Uchiha mengadopsinya dan menerima Sakura sebagai bagian dari mereka. Sasuke dan Itachi adalah Kakak Sakura, yang dulunya merupakan teman bermain Sakura.

Mimpi semalam terkesan memalukan, terlebih bagaimana bisa ia menganggap pemuda dalam mimpinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang diam-diam disukainya, tapi dia Kakaknya, kenapa bukan orang lain saja?

Penghuni di rumah hari ini ada Itachi, serta Sasuke. Orang tua mereka sedang menjenguk Kakek yang bernama Madara.

Kalau orang di mimpinya ternyata orang dalam, siapa kira-kira di antara kedua lelaki itu?

Wajah Sakura memanas teringat kecupan orang itu, lalu mengumpat dalam hati, dengan tidak tahu malu dirinya justru menuduh salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Apa kau sakit?" Sasuke yang melihat keanehan Sakura pun bertanya. Merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Adik bungsunya.

Itachi langsung melempar pandang ke Sakura.

"Wajahmu merah Sakura," komen Sasuke datar sambil menaruh telapak tangan ke dahi Sakura. Muka gadis itu sontak semakin memerah, reflek ia menepis pelan tangan Sasuke.

Sakura membuka mulutnya kikuk, "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sakit," Jantungnya berdebar kala merasakan sentuhan hangat Sasuke di kulitnya.

"Kalau sakit bilang saja, nanti aku yang akan minta ijin agar kau bisa istirahat di rumah." bujuk Itachi yang juga khawatir. Walau bagaimana pun Sakura adalah Adik kesayangannya.

Sejujurnya Sakura merasa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke dibandingkan Itachi, tapi Itachi punya cara tersendiri untuk menyayanginya.

Sakura segera menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh..." balasnya meyakinkan mereka.

Dengan senyum canggung Sakura kembali fokus pada sepotong roti yang tinggal setengah, diam-diam menghela napas lelah saat mimpi itu teringat lagi.

Hal itu tak luput dari seseorang yang memperhatikan tingkahnya. Seringaian tipis terpatri di wajah lelaki itu yang sama-sama menunduk menatap makanannya.

' _Aku tahu kau berbohong. Itu sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengetahui bahwa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin kejadian semalam membuatmu terus memikirkan hal itu. Tapi aku sedikit lega karena kau tidak tahu apa pun tentang mimpi yang kau alami._ '

.

.

.

Pukul setengah delapan pagi. Semakin banyak anak-anak yang sudah datang ke sekolah. Suasana kelas XI C ramai dan sangat berisik karena bel masuk belum berbunyi.

"JIDAT!" seru Ino, mendekati Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang mengobrol seru. Hyuuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino merupakan sahabat Sakura sejak SMP.

Kedua gadis cantik itu menoleh ke arah Ino yang baru datang, "Ada apa Babi?" dan mereka saling melemparkan panggilan 'sayang',

Hinata terkekeh pelan, kedengarannya seakan mereka pacaran saja.

Gadis Yamanaka itu tersenyum misterius, "Kalian tahu aku baru saja diajak kencan buta sama seseorang, tapi dia memintaku untuk mengajak kalian berdua karena yang ikut ada tiga orang. Jadi kita bisa berpasang-pasangan."

" _Gōkon_? Tiga orang?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Dengan bersemangat Ino mencengkram bahu Sakura, "Kumohon Jidat, kalau kau tidak ikut masa aku dan Hinata yang pergi? Nanti Sai- _kun_ kecewa padaku, terus dia bakalan benci, aku mohon Sakura- _kyun,_ ya ya ya ya...?" paksa Ino penuh penekanan.

Sakura merinding sendiri Ino memanggilnya begitu. "Sai itu siapamu? Lagipula bukannya ada orang yang Hinata sukai? Kalau dia kencan sama laki-laki lain bagaimana nasib Naruto?" ia menepis tangan Ino, tatapannya beralih ke Hinata yang sedang menunduk.

Dasar Ino culas.

"Tenang Sakura. Sai- _kun_ sudah bilang padaku siapa saja yang diajaknya, yang sangat mengejutkan adalah Naruto juga Ikut _Gōkon_." Ino setengah berteriak di akhir kalimatnya, berhasil menarik perhatian seisi kelas.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya antusias, "Aku mau, aku mau ikut." Ia nyaris menjerit jika saja tak ingat dengan _image_ sendiri.

"Perkembangan hubungan kalian pasti meningkat drastis, siapa tahu Naruto menembak Hinata. Jidat, kesempatan belum tentu datang lagi. Hinata sudah menyukai Naruto dari dulu jadi ayo kita beri dukungan!" putus Ino seenak jidat.

Sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui.

Sakura mendesah malas, "Memang siapa orang yang satu lagi?"

"Namanya Toneri. Dia berasal dari Kōta High School, sekolah khusus cowok yang paling terkenal di kota ini. Pasti orangnya keren, ditambah lagi dia akan berpasangan denganmu, Jidat. Ayolah kita harus pergi, sesekali bersenang-senang tak ada salahnya."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya perasaan sukanya terhadap Sasuke tidak ada yang tahu. Tentu saja, bakal dikira sinting ia jika ada yang menyadari itu.

Sekali lagi ia pertimbangkan kira-kira apakah tidak apa dia kencan buta dengan orang lain. Hanya saja bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kalau Sasuke tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?

Ia menghela napas berat. Habis pulang sekolah ia memang tidak ada rencana, lagipula jangan lupakan mimpi aneh yang ia alami, ia tak punya keberanian untuk sekadar bertanya siapa orang dalam mimpinya. Suara berat lelaki misterius itu terdengar _familiar_ di telinganya, tapi siapa?

Ketakutan mencelos dalam hati Sakura ketika ia menduga seseorang yang mungkin pelaku mesum itu.

 _'Bagaimana kalau dia adalah Sasuke-nii atau Itachi-nii?'_

Sakura segera mengenyahkan pemikiran bodohnya. Mana mungkin Kakak angkatnya sendiri melakukan hal semacam itu.

Itu bukan menjadi perkara yang mudah, terutama ia menetap di rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sekarang berisi dua orang laki-laki. Lalu lebih jauh lagi, keterlibatan Sasuke sebagai Kakaknya, jika saja pelaku itu Sasuke sendiri, sekalipun Sakura menyukai pemuda tampan itu tetap saja Sasuke Kakaknya.

Secara pribadi Sakura meresahkan dirinya sendiri, ia tak siap mengetahui siapa yang menciumnya semalam, tapi ia bersikeras bahwa kejadian itu cuma mimpi. Terlebih saat itu ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _ **'Itu hanya mimpi. Ya, hanya mimpi.'**_

Sekalipun hatinya menyangkal.

Segudang pertanyaan tentang pria itu seakan-akan mengelilingi benak Sakura, tapi teman perempuan Sakura tak berhenti meraung-raung bak anak kecil yang minta permen.

"Jadi bagaimana Sakura? Kau ikut?" tanya Hinata, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah," Sakura menyahut pelan, tak yakin dirinya mengambil keputusan yang tepat. "Aku akan bilang sedang ada kerja kelompok pada _Nii-san._ "

Kedua temannya bersorak kegirangan, sedangkan gadis itu bersikeras menutupi gelombang tak nyaman yang mengocok perutnya.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ ,"

Pulang dari kencan buta, Sakura segera masuk ke kamar, ingin berendam di _bath tub_ yang diisi sabun aroma terapi yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Ruang tamu terlihat sepi dan senyap, sepertinya orang rumah sedang tidak ada atau mungkin beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

Namun ketika berbalik dan menutup pintu, ia menarik napas kala mendapati Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berdiri tegap di tengah kamarnya, walau semburat kemarahan jelas terlihat dari pancaran mata Kakaknya.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Sudah selesai dengan **tugasnya**?" Intonasi suara Sasuke sangat datar dan mengintimidasi membuat Sakura menelan ludah.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat suara dingin Sasuke seakan menusuk indera pendengarannya. Mulutnya terasa kelu untuk sekadar mengatakan sesuatu. Tenggorokannya kering, Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat semarah ini. Sebaliknya ia selalu disayangi oleh Sasuke.

"Hari ini ada kejadian konyol. Apa kau mau mendengarnya?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat tubuh Sakura menegang.

Melihat reaksi Sakura, pria itu mengusap rambutnya yang biru seolah-olah mencari kesabaran.

Kekhawatiran Sakura semakin membumbung tatkala Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Setiap senti dari dirinya mengeluarkan aura gelap yang seketika membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding.

Memakai kemeja hitam yang lengannya dilipat sampai sikut, serta celana jeans, rambut biru _navy_ nya terlihat kusut dan ia bisa menangkap bekas remasan di sana. Apa mungkin Sasuke mengetahui acara _Gōkon_ Sakura?

Sasuke berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Cemas atas sikap Sasuke dan tatapan matanya yang penuh kemarahan, ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Sasuke semakin marah.

"Tatap aku Sakura."

Sasuke mengejutkannya ketika ia menyentuh dagunya dengan lembut. Sakura menahan napas saat Sasuke menarik kepalanya dan melihat ke kedua matanya.

Bola mata Sakura bergetar karena sentuhan ringan tapi tegas dari ujung jari pemuda itu yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Aku menunggumu di sekolah hari ini, bermaksud pulang bersama, dan bertemu Tenten di sana, temanmu. Dia bilang kau, Yamanaka, dan Hyuuga sedang mengadakan kencan buta. Dan kau pasti baru saja pulang dari acara itu, kan? Lalu kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

 _Ya Tuhan._

Sejenak kemudian, ia merasa seakan terjun bebas dari ketinggian. Sambil menormalkan napasnya yang tiba-tiba saja sesak, Sakura sedikit mengintip Sasuke dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik.

Sasuke terlalu _protective_ dan baru kali ini dia ketahuan berbohong. Begitu mengetahui Sasori berteman dengan Sakura saja pria itu terlihat menyeramkan, meskipun ledakan kemarahannya bukan ditujukkan untuk Sakura, melainkan Sasori.

Berusaha mengenyahkan dorongan kuat untuk mengelak, Sakura memaksa dirinya balas memandang pemuda itu, mencoba mengira-ira apa yang selanjutnya ia katakan.

" _GŌKON_! BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH BILANG UNTUK JANGAN PERNAH MACAM-MACAM DENGAN LAKI-LAKI LAIN? Kau tidak bisa memilih mana yang baik bagimu, terlebih kau masih kelas sebelas SMA. Main-main dengan lelaki asing, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIJINKANMU!"

Bola mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat, untuk pertama kalinya ia dibentak seperti itu. Sasuke tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Terlebih oleh Sasuke yang _notabene_ sangat menyayanginya. Kendati ia tahu bahwa hal ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan ketahuan.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, selain karena merasa bersalah, ia juga terlalu takut menghadapi Sasuke yang sedang marah.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini pada kami." ujar Sasuke sambil menggertakkan gigi. "Itulah sebabnya aku selalu memberitahumu agar tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang-orang yang akan mempengaruhi dirimu menjadi anak nakal di luar sana."

Sebagai seorang Kakak yang penyayang dan tegas, Sakura mengakui kalau dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Tapi ia juga tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Sakura pergi kencan demi menghilangkan kegundahan yang mengusik hatinya.

Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang nyaris merenggut akal sehatnya belum ia ketahui. Dan Sakura putus asa. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi waktu itu?

"Aku minta maaf Sasuke- _nii._ " air mata keluar dari mata Sakura. "Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Isakan Sakura mengembalikan kewarasan Sasuke, dengan cepat ia menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, meminta maaf telah meneriaki gadis itu. Jemari panjang Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura, tapi Sakura menolaknya tanpa kata-kata.

Hati Sasuke gemetar dan jiwanya terluka atas keputusasaan yang menyelimuti Adiknya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang kebaikanmu, aku ingin menjauhkanmu dari ancaman yang berbahaya. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau mengerti, Sakura."

Suara pemuda itu melemah, terdengar menyesal telah membuatnya sedih.

"Kau tahu aku lemah sekali kalau melihatmu menangis."

Berbicara jujur tentang mimpi yang mengusik Sakura, justru akan memperburuk masalah. Apa yang terlihat mencurigakan baginya, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi akan menjadi sesuatu yang amat memalukan jika perkiraannya salah. Terlebih Sakura tidak bisa main tuduh tanpa bukti.

Memilih di antara pilihan, alih alih Sakura menghela napas berat.

Pria itu mengusap rambut merah muda Adiknya, "Sebagai permintaan maaf. Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkanmu sesuatu?."

Sakura menghapus wajahnya yang basah, melemparkan senyum manis, "Baiklah Sasuke _-nii._ "

"Itu baru Cherry yang kukenal. Kemarilah, berikan aku sebuah ciuman." Menunjuk pipinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk.

Sakura hanya mendengus geli saat lelaki itu mencoba menggodanya. Ekspresi Sasuke yang dingin kini kembali seperti biasa. Dan Sakura merasa lega.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku satu hal."

Perempuan itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap tersenyum seperti ini. Aku senang jika kaupun senang."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatinya, ia bisa melihat wajah tampan pria itu persis di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

Sakura mengerjap tak siap menerima pelukan mengejutkan Kakaknya. Terlebih pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Apakah mungkin itu artinya Sasuke menganggap Sakura seperti Adik kandungnya sendiri?

Sayangnya ia tidak terlalu menyukai ide itu.

"Aku juga, Sasuke- _nii_." bisik Sakura.

' _Ciumannya semalam. Terasa sangat lembut dan manis._ '

Sakura melepaskan pelukan sepihak itu dengan gelagapan, seketika muka Sakura bersemu merah saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang maskulin dari dekat. Apalagi kini pria itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya supaya sejajar dengan tinggi Sakura yang nyaris mencapai pundaknya.

Sakura merasakan ketidakseimbangan yang membuatnya linglung. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapan Kakaknya sendiri.

"Sakura,"

Alih-alih menyahut, gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menunduk hingga rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Sasuke, tapi pria itu segera memperlihatkan senyuman tenang.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan ke bawah dan membuatkanmu _milk tea_." perintah Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar kekecewaan tidak tergambar dari suaranya yang datar.

Saat pintu telah ditutup, Sakura memutuskan bahwa satu-satunya cara agar hubungan mereka tidak merenggang dan canggung adalah dengan bersikap seakan tak ada yang terjadi. Ia akan mencoba melupakan orang asing dalam mimpi erotisnya.

Selesai mandi, ia segera mengenakan kaos abu-abu pastel yang dipadankan dengan _tennis skirt_ _baby pink,_ kemudian menyisir rambut merah muda Sakura yang keriting gantung, selanjutnya merapikan _see through bangs_ yang mulai memanjang.

Ragu-ragu, gadis itu berjalan ke ruang makan. Saat melewati kamar Itachi yang kebetulan berada dekat tangga, Uchiha Sakura melambatkan langkah kakinya, melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, samar-samar ia mendengar Itachi sedang bicara dengan seseorang. Mendadak Sakura merasa cemas jika saja ada orang lain mendengarkan percakapannya bersama Sasuke.

Apa Itachi sejak tadi ada di kamarnya?

"Entahlah. Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu."

...

"Hmm. Sampai nanti."

Dan akhirnya suara Itachi tidak terdengar lagi, Sakura menyimpan rasa penasarannya sebelum memutuskan pergi.

Tanpa diketahui bahwa laki-laki itu sempat menyadari keberadaannya.

Sasuke meletakkan secangkir _milk tea_ yang masih panas. Sakura meniupnya sebentar sebelum meminumnya dan Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelah gadis itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Sakura mengangguk senang layaknya anak kecil. "Tentu. Teh susu buatan _Nii-chan_ memang selalu enak."

Mendengar pujian dari Adik kesayangannya lantas membuat Sasuke bangga.

"Kau manis sekali _Imouto._ Dengan senang hati aku akan membuatkanmu apa saja." goda pemuda itu, _onix_ nya memperhatikan Sakura lekat-lekat.

Mengenang masa lalu. Sakura datang ke rumah Uchiha saat usianya tujuh tahun. Gadis kecil itu sering bermain dengan Uchiha _Brothers,_ kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat dekat sejak masuk _Senior High School._ Kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpa orang tua Sakura merupakan titik dimana dunianya hancur.

Bocah merah muda yang hanya bisa menangisi kepergian orang tercintanya. Ia mengalami perubahan kepribadian dan cenderung pendiam saat Sasuke ataupun Itachi mengajaknya bermain. Tertekan oleh ketiadaan Ibu dan Ayahnya, akhirnya Sakura jatuh sakit.

Sasuke sering dilanda kecemasan jika dia tidak mengawasi Sakura yang mengalami depresi.

"Maafkan aku, _Onii-san._ Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merepotkan kalian semua,"

"Hn." Pria itu hanya tersenyum santai. Mengatakan kalau itu tak masalah baginya.

Dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku, mereka setuju untuk mengadopsi Sakura. Selain karena Kizashi dan Mebuki sahabat keduanya, mereka juga tidak ingin hak asuh Sakura diserahkan kepada Pamannya yang sering bermain judi.

Orang tua Uchiha bersaudara terlalu sibuk sekadar mengurus anak-anaknya. Tapi Sakura lega ada Itachi maupun Sasuke yang selalu menemaninya, membantu gadis itu supaya pulih kembali.

Sakura menyembunyikan hatinya yang menghangat dengan merapatkan kedua tangan di dada. "Aku bahagia bisa bersama Sasuke- _nii_ dan Itachi- _nii."_

Mendengar hal itu tak ayal membuat Sasuke merona. Menggunakan sebelah tangan, dia menutup wajahnya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup dari jendela yang terbuka di sebelah Sakura duduk, melambaikan kain gorden putih tipis. Sinar matahari sore menembus sela-sela jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, cahayanya yang indah menyirami wajah putih Sakura, hingga terlihat berkilauan.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memandang kagum, ia tak bisa tidak memuji kecantikan Sakura. Di dalam hati, tentu saja.

Sakura menaruh cangkir dalam genggamannya di atas meja, lidah gadis itu perlahan membersihkan sisa minuman di sudut bibirnya.

Dan hal sekecil itu tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke.

 _Ya ampun._ Pikirnya.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, mati-matian menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya, mengabaikan hasrat terpendamnya.

Ia sibuk memandangi wajah Sakura dari samping tanpa berkedip sedetikpun, ingin rasanya Sasuke menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna. Jidat lebar gadis itu tersembunyi oleh poni tipis yang mencapai kelopak mata gandanya, bulu matanya yang lentik memperindah kedua bola mata bulat _emerald_ yang sejernih air, hidung mancung Sakura, bibir tipisnya yang merah dengan bagian bawah lebih tebal dari bagian atasnya juga terkesan seksi. Ia memiliki tubuh yang indah untuk remaja seumurannya. Ia sudah lama menyadari sahabat lamanya akan seindah ini untuk dipandangi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura reflek berbalik menatap _Nii-chan_ nya penuh tanya. "Kenapa Sasuke _-nii_ terus menatapku begitu? Apa ada yang mau kau katakan?"

Sasuke tertangkap basah, memerah, seketika itu juga langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Bu-bukan apa-apa."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung, melempar senyuman manis sampai matanya menyipit, lantas kembali menikmati _milk tea_ nya, tak ada niat untuk bertanya lagi.

Kembali, Sasuke memuaskan dirinya dengan memaku tatapannya pada Uchiha Sakura, gadis itu memejamkan mata saat semilir angin menerpa rambutnya yang halus.

Seseorang memperhatikan keduanya dengan keheningan misterius.

Sakura memainkan jemari di pangkuannya seraya memutar otak mencari bahan pembicaraan. " _Ano_..."

Saat tatapan Sakura seolah-olah ingin mengintip lebih banyak tentang dirinya, Sasuke berpikir sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan beberapa hal tentang dirinya.

Melipat tangan di depan dada, lelaki itu tersenyum dan berkata pelan kepadanya. "Sebelum kau jadi bagian dari Uchiha, aku adalah anak nakal yang menyebabkan kerusakan. Karena orang tuaku tidak sering datang, aku membuat masalah bagi semua orang." Sasuke mulai bercerita.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya namun Sang pendengar enggan membuka mulut.

"Kadang Itachi- _nii_ bergabung denganku, kau tidak bisa membayangkan seorang pria baik sepertinya menjadi pembuat onar sebelumnya."

Sakura memandang Sasuke terkejut, ia tak menyangka kedua Kakak laki-lakinya bisa berbuat nakal juga. Apa mungkin itu terjadi sebelum ia diangkat anak oleh orang tua mereka?

Karena pada saat itu Sakura tidak berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Usianya menginjak lima belas tahun pada masa itu.

Semburan kekehan pelan terdengar dari Kakaknya, tapi gelombang keterkejutan memagari Sakura untuk tertawa.

Jauh sebelum Sakura masuk dalam lingkaran kehidupan keluarganya yang monoton, Sasuke paham betul sebesar apa kekuasaan Uchiha, terlebih Itachi anak yang paling dibanggakan kedua orang tuanya.

Itu fakta, sebenarnya. Orang-orang menyayangi dan menghormati Uchiha bersaudara, mereka sama-sama ahli dalam bidang olahraga dan akademis, sampai pada suatu titik dimana Sasuke merasa sia-sia baginya untuk berusaha keras menjadi yang terbaik.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, sementara Sakura tidak menangkap sekilas seringaian yang pemuda itu tunjukkan. "Mengapa semua orang harus terburu-buru dan putus asa bekerja terlalu keras? Hidup itu terlalu mudah." Dia terkekeh pelan.

Sakura duduk bergeming, sejak awal gadis itu menjadi pendengar yang baik, sekaligus merasa lega karena akhirnya Sasuke mulai bersikap terbuka padanya.

"Sejujurnya, ketika kau diadopsi oleh Ibu, aku tidak menyukai gagasan memungut orang lain dalam keluarga. Menurutku Adik perempuan itu menyusahkan!" Ucap Sasuke, berpura-pura tak sedikit pun merasa bersalah.

Sepasang mata Sakura membulat tatkala mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang terbilang kasar, wajah Sakura sungguh pucat. Mendadak ia merasa khawatir. Takut kalau-kalau Kakaknya selama ini membenci kehadirannya.

 _'Apa sekarang masih seperti itu?_ '

"Sasuke _-nii,_ " Dengan pelan akhirnya Sakura membuka mulut. Tapi Sasuke segera menambahkan.

"Tapi ketika aku jatuh sakit, yang memegang tanganku adalah Adik angkat yang pernah tak kusukai. Kau juga alasan aku kembali menjadi diriku sendiri dan memiliki alasan kuat untuk hidup." Sasuke meyakinkannya dengan tenang, santai, dan bahkan dengan tatapan hangat. "Kau teman masa kecil yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Pipi Sakura merona merah seketika itu juga. Saking bahagianya telah membuat Sasuke berubah pikiran mengenai dirinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak menyesal sama sekali telah membongkar beberapa fakta tentang masa lalunya kepada Sakura.

Ia akan menjadi yang pertama untuk tempat Sakura bercerita karena gadis itu memang berhak memilikinya.

Pria itu memandang Sakura dengan saksama. Nada suaranya tiba-tiba melemah, "Ah, aku ulangi lagi bahwa kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, dan soal pasangan masa depanmu, akan dipilih oleh kami berdua. Kau hanya perlu diam dan menunggu. Jika kau benar-benar ingin mencoba bawa orangnya ke rumah, aku dan Itachi- _nii_ akan menilai orang itu."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, kalimat Sasuke sedikit sukar dipahami. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak tanya.

"Sakura, tidurlah. Ini sudah malam. Jangan sampai kau terlambat masuk sekolah." Perintah Sasuke.

Baru saja ia akan membantah, Sasuke sudah memperingati Sakura lewat tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Sakura menghela napas, "Baiklah, tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi _Nii-chan._ " rengeknya cemberut. Walaupun begitu ia tetap menuruti Sasuke.

Sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kamar, ia berhenti sejenak, melirik Sasuke dari balik bahunya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Aku mencintai _Nii-san._ "

Sasuke tersentak, memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan lengan, "Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu..." ia menjadi berseri-seri. Bergelut dengan hasratnya sendiri yang ingin merengkuh Sakura masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Setidaknya bukan dalam artian seperti yang orang lain pikirkan.

Ketika melihat tatapan lembut dari raut muka Sasuke, Sakura membalikkan badan dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru, ia tidak ingin wajahnya yang merona ketahuan Sasuke.

"...Dan aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan."

Laki-laki itu berbicara namun nyaris tak terdengar.

To be continued...

A/N :

Hello everybody! Saya ingin membawa berita buruk, emm..sebenarnya agak sulit mengatakan ini tp bagi yg sedang nunggu kelanjutan fict saya yg lain (TF sm SB), sepertinya tidak akan dilanjutkan dalam waktu dekat. Mohon maaf *bungkukin badan*

Akhir-akhir ini saya merasa kurangnya ide nulis lanjutannya, cerita inipun ada karena saya lg ingin buat karakter yandere, ditambah imajinasi di kepala mulai yg aneh-aneh :''v

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah rnr XD

By,

Karen


	2. The Truth in Behind Dream

Tittle : Nightmare

Rate : M

Genre : Yandere, Romance, Hurt, Family

Pairing : SasuSaku slight ItaSaku

Warn : AU, miss typo, OOC, weird, yandere chara

Attention! This story contains mature theme

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Chap 2~

The Truth in Behind Dream

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan embusan napas hangat seseorang persis di depan wajahnya. Ia ingat sebelum tidur dirinya mengenakan piyama, tapi anehnya Sakura tidak merasakan sehelai benang selain celana dalam di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Ia panik. Tentu saja.

Ingin memberontakpun Sakura terlalu lemas. Ia tak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali. Wajah manisnya merah padam, genderang kencang denyut nadinya bahkan sampai terdengar ke telinga.

Orang tersebut mendesah tepat di samping kepala Sakura, juga ada sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menempel di lehernya yang kaku.

Udara di sekitarnya mulai terasa panas. Membuat Sakura gerah dan tidak nyaman. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya, seakan ada benda tak kasat mata yang menindih tubuhnya.

Gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini terjadi lagi dengan cara yang lebih intensif, menurut Sakura permainan orang itu kali ini terlalu kasar.

Apa dia orang yang sama dengan yang kemarin malam?

Samar-samar Sakura menangkap suara berat orang tersebut yang nyatanya adalah seorang pria. Berniat mengintip siapa orang itu, namun kelopak mata Sakura terasa berat.

Dirinya seakan mengalami _sleep paralyse._

"... Dan juga pergi ke _gōkon_. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Maka dari itu, malam ini adalah hukumanmu."

Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar ketika bibirnya diserang dengan beringas. Cumbuan penuh hasrat yang membuat sekujur tubuh gadis itu bergejolak seperti kemarin. Bahkan saat ini keinginan yang meletup dalam diri Sakura terasa makin menderas. Tapi Sakura berusaha menolak untuk menikmati usapan sensual orang itu yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Pikiran tak senonoh dan kemauan yang menggebu seolah memasung Sakura.

Dia menyudahi lumatannya pada bibir gadis itu dan menjauhkan wajahnya agar bisa menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

"Hanya melihatmu terbaring tidak berdaya saja membuatku jadi seperti ini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Puaskan aku juga!"

Sakura tak mampu mengatakan apa pun.

Dengan perlahan, laki-laki asing itu menanggalkan atasannya. Kulit dada Sakura yang seputih salju terpampang di depan wajahnya, tanpa kata-kata ia langsung menggigit di beberapa tempat, sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Lagi, ia mendengar erangan dari mulut lelaki yang masih tak dapat Sakura kenali. Disusul dirinya yang memekik tertahan saat sesuatu menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya, meminta persetujuan Sakura. Tapi akal sehat Sakura menolak.

Mulut pemuda itu memberondong bibir Sakura dengan kasar seakan-akan menunjukkan kemarahannya.

Dengan sorot mata yang tak fokus, Sakura mengintip bayangan seseorang di atas tubuhnya yang terbaring lemas.

Sakura bimbang. Antara takut dan penasaran jika mengetahui kebenarannya.

Namun sayang sekali, pandangan Sakura terlalu berkunang-kunang.

"Tubuhmu akan bersatu denganku sebentar lagi. Aroma ini, sensasi ini, aku ingin merasakan semuanya." Desahnya.

Bisikkan yang panas dan penuh rayuan jahat. Lelaki itu mencium daun telinganya, menggoda keinginan Sakura agar menuruti perintahnya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri, tiba-tiba saja kekuatan untuk mempertegas penolakannya lenyap ketika pahanya yang telanjang diusap pelan dengan gerakan memutar.

Suara cahaya kamera mengenai gadis yang terkulai lemas di atas ranjang, kemudian ia melihat hasil jepretannya sendiri.

Orang itu menyemburkan kekehan yang membuat Sakura merinding. "Cantik. Kau sangat cantik. Kenapa kau begitu indah? Tak peduli berapa kalipun aku memfotomu, aku tidak bosan sama sekali."

Tangan Sakura yang gemetaran mencoba mencengkram lengan orang asing itu.

Ketika ia menggigit gemas lehernya, Sakura gagal menahan suaranya.

"Bibirmu yang basah dan panas, pipi yang kemerah-merahan. Ahh... Aku suka semuanya."

Kewalahan atas keinginan yang menggebu untuk memiliki Sakura. Pemuda itu menunduk dan menggigit gemas kulit putih Sakura lambat-lambat, dan dalam hitungan detik ia mengambil banyak potret gadis di bawah kungkungannya.

CKREKK... CKRK...

Tapi Sakura sama sekali tak mampu untuk menghentikannya, saat sentuhan ringan orang asing itu mulai merambat ke balik celana dalamnya. Dada Sakura naik turun dengan cepat. Tubuhnya tidak berdaya sekadar untuk memberontak. Lagipula, entah sejak kapan ia mulai menikmati sentuhannya.

Seseorang itu menyelipkan jarinya yang hangat ke milik Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengerang.

"Kau merasakan itu? Baru satu jari saja sangat mudah memasukkannya. Hm... ini aneh. Reaksinya tidak seperti biasanya. Apa mungkin aku salah menakar obatnya? _Well..._ itu tidak masalah."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu nyaris tak berani bernapas.

Sudut mata Sakura mulai berair. Ia cukup tersiksa karena tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dan ia tidak mau kehilangan kegadisannya.

"Jangan takut Saki, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Sambil terengah, lelaki itu menenangkan Sakura dengan suaranya yang menggoda.

Hening sejenak. Akhirnya orang sinting itu memberikannya waktu untuk bernapas lega dengan menjauhkan tangannya yang menggerayangi tubuh Sakura. Namun tak merubah posisinya sejengkalpun.

"Saki, kenapa kita tidak mempertimbangkan hubungan kita saja? Saat kau berada di _Elementary_ bukankah kau bilang akan menikah denganku? Sekarang pun aku selalu memikirkannya,"

Dia mencium pelipis Sakura penuh kasih sayang. Lalu menjalar ke bibirnya yang penuh.

"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang kucintai. Itulah kenapa aku—"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terperanjat di ranjang tidurnya, tubuh mungil gadis itu berkeringat. Ia menghela napas meskipun hatinya masih gelisah karena mengingat mimpi yang seakan baru saja ia alami.

Gadis manis itu mengusap rambutnya dengan gemetaran, "Mimpi macam apa itu? Apa mungkin aku kelelahan sampai bermimpi erotis? Lagipula aku masih belum punya pacar."

Yah bagaimana bisa punya kekasih, dirinya saja sudah terkekang oleh peraturan ini-itu kedua Kakaknya.

Jangan-jangan ia membutuhkan seorang _partner sexual_?

Tidak tidak. Sakura menggeleng tegas. Bisa-bisa ia dicincang Sasuke dan Itachi kalau begitu.

Di samping itu ia merasa belakangan ini tiap kali habis makan malam, beberapa menit kemudian ia akan langsung tidur. Rasanya seperti ia baru saja pingsan.

"SAKURA! CEPAT TURUN ATAU KUTINGGALKAN!"

Gadis itu gelagapan bukan main saat mendengar teriakan Itachi.

Tanpa melirik jam dinding, ia bergegas mandi sambil sesekali melamun kepikiran hal itu.

Segera dipakainya _stocking_ hitam sepanjang bawah lutut, dikeringkan rambutnya lalu diikat setengah ke belakang menggunakan jepitan pita cantik.

Dua menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. "Pagi." sapanya berusaha santai.

"Pagi, Sakura. Makanlah."

Tepat ketika kedua kaki Sakura menapak di anak tangga terakhir. Ia tertegun, ruang makan yang seharusnya berisi tiga orang—Sakura termasuk—kini hanya mendapati Itachi. Kemana Kakaknya yang satu lagi? Apa dia sudah pergi duluan?

Itachi tersenyum saat melihat Sakura terlihat kebingungan. Laki-laki itu menepuk kursi di sampingnya dengan bersemangat, "Duduklah. Pagi ini Sasuke ada urusan di kantor Ayah, jadi dia tidak akan menghadiri sekolah."

Memang Itachi dan Sasuke sama-sama jenius. Memiliki pengetahuan luas, terutama mengenai bisnis. Bahkan kalau berbincang dengan keduanya terkadang Sakura menganggap mereka adalah ensiklopedia berjalan.

Sakura melangkah ragu. Duduk di samping Itachi entah kenapa membuatnya panas dingin. Ditambah mimpi semalam, ia sempat mengira pelaku di balik mimpi anehnya baru-baru ini adalah tindakan kedua Kakaknya yang usil.

"Begitu ya," Ia menggigit roti lapis selai kacang kesukaannya dengan tidak minat. Hal yang sesungguhnya Itachi herankan.

Itachi menyodorkan susu cokelat hangat, namun Sakura hanya meminumnya seteguk.

Dengan buru-buru Sakura beranjak. "Aku berangkat."

"Sakura.. Kau tidak apa-apa?." Itachi segera menghentikan Adiknya. Yang cuma dijawab gelengan kikuk Sakura.

"Kau harus makan ini agar tidak sakit, tadi pagi Sasuke sempat menyiapkan itu untukmu. Lagipula aku akan mengantarmu.." Ia memindah tangankan tas kain mungil warna biru muda yang berisi kotak makan siang kepada Sakura. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi menarik gadis itu agar mengikuti langkah kakinya yang panjang menuju mobil di halaman depan.

Ketika nama Sasuke disebut, membuat perut Sakura tergelitik. Gelitikan itu merayap sampai ke dadanya yang berdebar. Ia sekilas mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Itachi yang ditunjukan padanya.

 _To be continued_...

A/N :

Holla! Saya update lbh cepat dari biasanya, teman teman... Kita tumpengan yuk :v

Ohya, saya udh daftar ke wattpad, silahkan mampir ya namanya KarenChavalli ^_^

Silahkan main tebak-tebakan siapa itu yang ada di mimpi Saku asal jgn tulis di review :) saya gk bisa ngasih tahu, ntar ngga seru kan..hohoho *digampar*

Nakahara Sakura : sankyu Nakahara-san..hahah iya ini udh update kan :) oh blh kok kalo mau nebak jg gak apa2 ^_^ makasih banyak yah, author makin semangat loh XD

Image28 : Iya nih Yandere hehehe...eum siapa ya kasih tau gk yah... Hahah ditunggu aja yah nanti di chap2 dpn kamu akan tahu, asal stay baca :D Makasih makasih :-*

Laifa : Hehe... Terserah Laifa-san aja mau nebak siapa, saya malah seneng karena ada yg penasaran. Baca terus ya sampe tamat... Sankyu... ≧∇≦

By,

Karen


	3. Between Ambition and Obsession

Tittle : Nightmare

Rate : M

Genre : Yandere, Romance, Hurt, Family

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warn : AU, miss typo, OOC, weird, yandere chara

Attention! This story contains mature theme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Chap 3~

Between Ambition and Obsession

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah. Tanpa Sasuke yang biasanya selalu menguntit Sakura kemana-mana bak anak ayam.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _senpai_ tidak sekolah, Jidat?"

" _Nii-san_ ada kerjaan di kantor _Tou-san_."

Ino berdecak kagum, "Memang dia itu laki-laki idaman ya, sudah tampan, jenius, terlahir dari keluarga kaya, tubuhnya bagus lagi. Aku jadi naksir padanya,"

Sakura langsung terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak _gyoza_ buatan Sasukesaat mendengar celetukan Ino. Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura sambil mengambilkan air putih.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Apa kau tidak setuju denganku? Tenang saja walaupun Sasuke- _senpai_ bersedia menjadi pacarku aku akan dengan berat hati menolaknya. Soalnya habis pulang _gōkon_ Sai _-kun_ menembakku!" pekik si Pirang histeris. Nyaris saja Sakura melempar sumpitnya.

"Wah serius Ino? Selamat kalau begitu. Aku turut senang mendengarnya." Hinata dan Ino saling tertawa.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Ini semua berkat kalian berdua juga. Kalau kalian tidak ikut mungkin saat ini dia marah padaku."

' _Tapi karena itu aku kena amukan Sasuke-_ nii.'

"Sama-sama, Babi. Jangan lupa traktir kami, ah sekarang saja sekalian." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku akan mengambilkan kalian puding susu sebagai perayaan."

Tanpa menunggu ia langsung meninggalkan sahabatnya yang kebingungan.

"Menurutmu kenapa dia, Hinata?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

Disaat sahabat-sahabatnya terlihat sangat bersemangat, Sakura malah kebalikannya, terlebih suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Entah kenapa mengingat fakta banyak perempuan yang mengincar Sasuke membuat Sakura gelisah.

Gelombah amarah bercampur sedih yang ia pendam jauh di lubuk hatinya mulai memecah pusaran emosi yang membuatnya mengepalkan tangan. Di saat temannya bersenda gurau, Sakura menemukan dirinya termenung atas beberapa hal mengenai Sasuke.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang memicu perasaan terlarangnya terhadap _Aniki_ nya.

Hanya saja jika dibiarkan begitu saja, maka perasaan itu bakal semakin membesar dan merusak akal sehat Sakura. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan kecacatan yang ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa ia sembuhkan.

Apakah ia menjalin hubungan dengan Toneri? Atau Sasori? Atau malahan bersama lelaki lain?

Bagaimana jika Sasuke yang justru sudah menyukai seseorang?

Apa ia bisa merebutnya?

 _'Mungkin aku sudah gila'._ Sakura mendesah lirih sambil menyendok puding susunya malas.

Sebagai seorang Adik perempuan yang mencintai Kakaknya sendiri. Sasuke pasti tak menginginkan Sakura seperti itu. Tidak ada satupun yang mau.

Rahasia-rahasia pada akhirnya akan terbongkar dengan cara mereka sendiri, Sakura bertekad menyembunyikan hal ini hingga keinginan mengencani Sasuke sendiri lenyap seiring waktu.

Berdasarkan apa yang ia ketahui, Sakura memohon bahwa suatu hari nanti, perasaanya pada akhirnya bisa berpaling.

"Jidat," panggil Ino. "Kau sedang ada masalah ya? Dari tadi kau tidak fokus mendengarkan kami." keluhnya ngambek.

Dua orang sahabat Sakura menatapnya penasaran.

Sakura menyembunyikan lukanya dari mereka. "Hah? Memang apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Hinata berdeham, "Begini, pulang sekolah kau mau tidak ikut kami ke _Mall_?"

"Pasti akan menyenangkan." celetuk gadis pirang bersemangat.

Sakura menyandarkan dagunya di atas tutup botol minuman soda, sembari memutar bola matanya ketika menangkap kata ' _Mall_ '. Soal berbelanja saja Yamanaka Ino yang paling antusias. Ia bergumam, sengaja membiarkan keduanya menunggu.

"Baiklah."

Jawaban Sakura lagi-lagi disambut Hinata dan Ino dengan jeritan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah... Aku sama sekali tidak paham," keluh Sakura sambil merendahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Itachi tersenyum maklum, "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskannya padamu sekali lagi."

Bukannya Sakura memperhatikan penjelasan Itachi, justru sekarang ia fokus memandangi wajah mahasiswa itu. Itachi berbeda tiga tahun darinya.

Saat ini mereka sedang belajar di ruang keluarga. Lebih tepatnya Itachi mengajari Sakura matematika agar ulangan minggu depan dia dapat nilai yang memuaskan.

Itachi tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke jika mengenakan kacamata seperti itu. Rahang Itachi terlihat kokoh, dan raut wajahnya yang serius sekaligus lembut membuat Sakura kagum. Meskipun ada kerutan di sekitar hidung.

Sepertinya nyaris semua keturunan Uchiha memiliki paras yang sempurna.

Selama mengenal Itachi, laki-laki itu tidak terlalu banyak membicarakan tentang dirinya. Dari sikap yang ditunjukan Itachi kepadanya, ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa Itachi adalah seseorang yang dapat diandalkan sebagai seorang Kakak. Penyayang dan bertanggung jawab.

Berbanding dengan Sasuke, menurut Sakura Uchiha satu itu punya kepribadian yang kadang panas kadang dingin. Ada kala dirinya memperlakukan Sakura seperti bocah yang mesti ia jaga sepenuh hati, lalu ia akan marah jika Sakura tidak menurut padanya. Tapi perhatian keduanya yang tidak pernah surut hingga sekarang membahagiakan Sakura.

"Lalu kau bagi yang ini dengan yang ini. Apa kau mengerti, Cherry?"

Itachi bertanya seraya menoleh kepada Sakura. Gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangan ke bukunya, mengangguk mengerti. Itachi tersenyum dan membiarkan Sakura menjawab soalnya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Setelah semua soal berhasil Sakura jawab, gadis itu segera membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Terima kasih Itachi- _nii._ Berkatmu aku pasti dapat nilai paling tinggi nanti." serunya bersemangat.

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Lain kali kalau ada masalah dengan pelajaran tanya saja padaku. Dengan senang hati aku akan kerja sampingan menjadi guru _private_ mu lagi." Tawar Itachi setengah bercanda.

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. "Omong-omong kemana Sasuke- _nii_? Sejak pagi aku tidak melihatnya." tanya Sakura, melirik jam dinding berbentuk bulat yang digantung di atas televisi.

Itachi teringat lagi akan kekeras kepalaan Adiknya satu itu dan mengganti _channel_ TV dengan kesal. "Dia mengurung diri di ruang kerja Ayah. Padahal aku sudah bilang jangan memaksakan diri, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau mendengarkanku."

Ia melirik makanan di atas meja makan yang berseberangan dengan ruang tamu. Semangkuk nasi dan _beef teriyaki_ dengan banyak irisan tomat yang sudah dingin, sebuah mangkuk porselen mungil berisi salad buah yang segar, _strawberry,_ kiwi, _raspberry,_ yang sedikit ditaburi gula—Sakura tidak tahu Sasuke tidak suka yang manis-manis. Serta segelas air putih.

Dan ia yang menyajikan semua ini, untuk Sasuke dua jam yang lalu. Tapi orang yang ditunggu-tunggu justru tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Dengan langkah cepat, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke sembari membawa makanan tersebut.

Sementara Itachi yang ditinggalkan begitu saja memandang kepergian Adiknya dengan sedih. Tiba-tiba ia teringat suatu hal, semakin ke sini kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke lebih intim dibandingkan dengannya. Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisi Sasuke, sekalipun itu tak merubah perasaan Sakura, yang sudah terlalu dalam menyukai Sasuke.

Ya, Itachi telah menyadari dibawa kemana hati Sakura, semenjak mereka bertiga saling bermain sama-sama. Rasa sayang Sakura yang perlahan mulai berubah menjadi cinta.

Sekalipun dirinya menelan kekecewaan atas perubahan Sakura yang tanpa gadis itu sadari seakan menelantarkan Itachi.

Walau itu mustahil mengingat kini Sakura bagian dari rumah tangga Uchiha.

Akan tetapi, bukan hanya itu saja yang ia khawatirkan. Uchiha Sasuke. Adiknya. Mungkin ia telah berhasil memperdayai keluarganya—termasuk Sakura—dengan sikapnya yang tidak berubah selain semakin _over protective_ pada Sakura. Alih-alih, Mikoto dan Fugaku menganggap hal itu sebagai persetujuan Sasuke atas keputusan mereka untuk mengadopsi Sakura.

Tapi yang belakangan ini dilihat oleh Itachi adalah Sasuke menjadi seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa bisa Adik kandungnya mengenakan topeng di hadapan orang lain, sedangkan ketika bersamanya Sasuke seakan-akan menganggap Itachi sebagai pengganggu.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, dengan hati-hati ia mencondongkan badannya ke ambang pintu. Sakura melirik Kakaknya sedang berkutat dengan laptop di depan wajahnya, sesekali ia memijit pelipisnya yang sakit.

Ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang kerja dan meletakkan nampan di atas meja rendah di sudut ruangan, menghampiri pria yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya, lalu dengan cepat merangkulkan tangan ke lengan kekar Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Sasuke hendak memprotes, namun Sakura segera menaruh telunjuknya di atas bibir Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Sasuke- _nii_! Aku sudah membawakanmu makan malam, jadi kau harus beristirahat sebentar." perintahnya telak. Menarik Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa sementara Sakura mengambil tempat di hadapannya.

Pasrah. Sasuke memulai acara makan malamnya.

Di sisi lelaki itu sendiri. Ia mencoba mengingkari ketertarikannya kepada Sakura, karena hanya akan melibatkan diri dalam masalah besar. Baiklah, Sasuke mengakui bahwa sejujurnya ia menyukai Sakura, tapi ia bersikeras menganggap gadis itu sebatas Adik.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa seperti dirinya, Itachi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada Sakura. Hanya saja gadis itu tidak peka terhadap persoalan ini. Sasuke tidak ingat sejak kapan ia berusaha sedemikian gigih hanya untuk membuat Sakura mau menerimanya. Dan sepertinya semua itu akan berakhir dramatis. Sia-sia.

Gadis itu tidak seperti perempuan lain yang akan dengan senang hati mencium kakinya agar mendapatkan hatinya. Sasuke terbiasa memiliki apapun yang ia inginkan, dan dengan kekuasaan Uchiha bisa dikatakan kalau banyak orang yang patuh pada Sasuke.

Tapi situasi ini berbeda. Amat sangat berbeda. Status mereka berdua sebagai Kakak-Adik meremukkan harapan yang telah lama berkobar dalam dirinya. Ketika pertama kali Sasuke mencoba berkenalan dengan gadis itu, memulai sebuah hubungan pertemanan, dan menganggap Sakura sebagai gadis kecil merah muda yang ia sukai.

Ternyata selama kurang lebih dua tahun tinggal di atap yang sama membuat Sasuke frustasi.

Bagaimana bisa Ayah dan Ibunya malah menerima Sakura sebagai anak angkat?

Seandainya hal ini tak terjadi, akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda jika ia bisa bebas terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya dalam kondisi tidak ada ikatan sialan itu. Hidup pasti bakalan jauh lebih mudah.

Sungguh ironis.

 _Ah brengsek._ Ia memandang rasa sakitnya dan mengasihani diri sendiri. Sedemikian menyedihkan karena menganggap peristiwa ini terjadi akibat perilaku buruknya di masa lalu. Dan juga bocah laki-laki kesepian yang diabaikan orang tuanya. "Sampai kapan _Nii-san_ mau mengerjakan itu?" Jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah ke tumpukan kertas dengan ngeri. Ia tidak akan sanggup membaca dan memahaminya.

"Malam ini." gumam Sasuke, menyantap makan malamnya dengan santai. "Mulai besok aku akan sekolah lagi."

Sebuah senyum ceria adalah satu-satunya jawaban dari Sakura.

"Ohya apa bekalmu dariku kau habiskan?" Tanya Sasuke, sambil menaruh sumpit di atas mangkuk nasinya yang telah habis.

"Tentu saja. Aku suka sekali masakan _Nii-chan._ " Sakura mengangguk cepat, tersenyum sangat manis hingga Sasuke ingin mengurungnya dan mengikat Sakura di kamarnya.

Sasuke menepis pemikiran tak senonoh yang nyaris membangkitkan gejolak panas dalam dirinya, mati-matian.

"Sasuke- _nii_ , kenapa saladnya tidak dimakan? Aku sudah susah payah loh membuatkannya untukmu." Sakura cemberut.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah pintu memastikan bahwa tak ada siapa pun yang mengintip. Kemudian berdeham, "Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis."

— _'Kecuali dirimu.'_ —tambahnya dalam hati.

"Tidak suka?" pekik Sakura tak percaya. "Bagaimana _Nii-san_ bisa hidup tanpa manisan? Aku saja tidak tahan kalau sehari tidak makan _ice cream_." kata-kata itu menghujam Sakura.

Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku lebih suka kopi pahit daripada _ice cream._ " jawabnya tak bermaksud menghina.

DRRRRT...

Panggilan di ponsel Sasuke mengagetkan keduanya.

Dia langsung mengangkatnya begitu melihat nama 'Yahiko' tertera di sana.

Mereka tampak berbincang seru yang Sakura sendiri tidak terlalu menyimak. Ia sibuk menata peralatan bekas makan Sasuke. Kemudian ke dapur untuk membersihkan alat-alat makan tersebut.

Namun Sasuke menghentikannya, "Sakura, setelah kau selesai kembalilah ke sini. Aku ingin bicara padamu. Berdua." titahnya tegas.

Dan Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan perbincangannya bersama Yahiko.

"Hn. Aku mengerti. Selain itu bukankah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

 _"Hah? Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Tak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu. Oh ya apa Adikmu ada di sana tadi? Bagaimana kabarnya?"_

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku bisa meminta Itachi- _nii_ yang memberikan berkasnya padamu besok."

Orang di seberang sana terdengar mendesah kecewa. _"Yah... Sayang sekali. Oh ya apa kau tahu mengenai kabar Nagato? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengobrol bersama."_

Nagato, Sasuke, Konan, Itachi, dan Yahiko adalah teman sejak _Junior High School._ Meskipun Sasuke termuda di antara saat itu Sakura tidak pernah bergabung dengan mereka. Hanya Uchiha _Brothers._ Gadis itu mengenal Yahiko saat dirinya bertamu di rumah Sasuke—setelah ia diadopsi.

"Kudengar dari Itachi- _nii_ , dia membangun kembali usaha toko mainan Ayahnya yang hampir bangkrut bersama Konan." ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya. "Kau ingat skandal tentang mereka?"

Memperhatikan seonggok salad buah yang masih utuh. Jarinya yang panjang meraih buah _Strawberry_ merah segar dengan pandangan datar, dan mengigitnya.

Mengimbangi rasa asam sari buah yang dipadukan dengan gula pasir, tidak terlalu manis. Sesuai seleranya.

 _"Tentu saja aku ingat. Saat kelas satu_ Senior High School _Nagato menghamili Konan. Saat itu mereka dikendalikan oleh alkohol dan yah... Seperti itulah. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan karma."_

Yahiko seakan enggan membahas persoalan itu. Dan Sasuke tahu itu. Dahulu Yahiko mencintai Konan, tapi kenakalan mereka yang melewati batas, selain tak pernah absen meminum alkohol sejak kelas tiga menengah pertama. Terkecuali Sasuke dan Itachi, tentu saja.

Konan dan Yahiko menjalin kasih, namun pengkhianatan kekasih serta sahabatnya, Nagato, mereka selingkuh di belakangnya. Akhirnya Yahiko memutuskan hubungan tak sehat itu. Sekalipun dirinya masih mencintai Konan.

Sasuke pun tidak ambil pusing. Karena menurutnya itu bukan urusannya. Mereka yang harus bertanggung jawab sampai tuntas.

 _"Ohya ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih menyukai Sakura?"_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Apa pun jawabanku itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Sebelum Yahiko sempat menyahut, suara Sakura menggugah obrolan keduanya yang mulai ke tahap serius.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti." Tidak ingin membongkar sesuatu kepada Adik kesayangannya, Sasuke segera memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Persis saat Sakura duduk di hadapannya, ia menaruh ponselnya di dalam saku.

Gadis itu sudah berganti pakaian. Kulit putih pucat Sakura terlihat jelas karena ia hanya mengenakan gaun tidurtanpa lengan selutut _baby blue_ bermotif bunga dan memiliki tali di sekitar bahu yang berbentuk pita lucu.

Gaun tidur yang baru Sakura beli di _Mall_ tadi sore.

Yang pertama terlintas dalam benak Sasuke adalah Sakura sangat manis dan cantik. Ia tidak menduga Sakura akan tumbuh secepat ini.

Sasuke merasakan tekanan gairah bergemuruh dalam dadanya, tapi ia sadar betapa mengerikannya jika ambisi yang terpendam dalam dirinya bangkit dan menyerang Sakura.

' _Sadar Sasuke. Dia Adikmu.'_

Akalnya lagi lagi menekan keinginannya masuk ke bagian gelap karena suatu alasan. Sayang sekali, gadis itu terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahwa itu bukan kenyataan yang diinginkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _nii_ bicara sama siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Diam-diam Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. "Yahiko. Apa kau tidak ingat padanya? Kalian bertemu beberapa bulan lalu." Ia menatap sepasang _emerald_ dengan pandangan serius. "Tepatnya kita berempat pernah bermain bersama di rumah ini. Kau, aku, _Aniki,_ dan bocah itu."

Ingatan ini membawa pada masa lalu. Yahiko adalah laki-laki berkulit _tan_ berparas lumayan tampan dan berkepribadian ceria, ramah, namun ketika ingin mencapai sesuatu ia akan melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kadang Yahiko mengingatkannya kepada Naruto.

"Apa boleh aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Sekalian aku ingin mengenal teman-teman _Nii-san._ " Seketika itu pula, Sakura mengira bahwa ia akan menerima penolakan sebagai jawaban atas permintaannya.

"APA? Kau ingin mengenal mereka? TIDAK. AKU TIDAK MENGIZINKANNYA. Yahiko dan beberapa teman lamaku sedikit aneh. Maksudku, mereka berbahaya. Bagaimanapun juga, teman-temanku semuanya sampah, aku tidak sudi memperkenalkanmu kepada mereka!"

"Eum... Baiklah, _Nii-san._ " Sakura menundukkan pandangannya dengan kecewa. Bayangan mantan teman-teman lelaki Sakura yang pernah mendapat ancaman dari Uchiha _Brothers_ tiba-tiba menyeruak di kepalanya.

Selama beberapa tahun ia mempertahankan ke'jomblo'annya, walaupun kadang-kadang ia ingin sekali menjalin cinta. Menurutnya, statusnya yang sekarang tidak terlalu buruk.

Setelah diam beberapa saat lamanya, Sasuke tertawa pelan. Tawa yang jarang ia keluarkan. "Aku hanya bercanda. Teman-temanku orang yang baik, hanya saja mereka juga memiliki sisi lain dalam diri mereka."

Sakura mengembalikan ekspresi terkejutnya karena tawaan Sasuke, "A-ah begitu..." gumamnya monolog.

Tentu saja. Sasuke tidak akan pernah memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang seorang berandal pada gadis semanis Sakura.

"Apa aku boleh tahu siapa saja teman _Nii-san_?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Berusaha merancang kalimat dengan tepat. "Sebenarnya kami berlima, aku, Itachi- _nii_ , Yahiko, Konan, dan Nagato berteman sejak _Junior High School._ "

Sakura tak sanggup menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Pemuda itu menceritakan sekilas tentang kisah masa lalunya bersama ketiga temannya dan Sakura kembali tertegun saat bagian 'keberandalan' mereka diperbincangkan Sasuke, bahkan ia tampak sedikit enggan mengutarakannya.

Berandal kecil yang misterius.

" **Jadi, kuperingatkan kau untuk jangan pernah mendekati orang seperti mereka**!"

"Aku mengerti." gumam Sakura di sela-sela helaan napasnya.

Terdiam dalam kemurungan yang mengungkung mereka, keduanya terhanyut dalam lamunan tentang beban masing-masing.

 _'Bagaimana jika yang mengisi hati Sakura itu orang lain alih-alih aku? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar ikatan Kakak-Adik ini bisa lenyap?'_ Sasuke memperhatikan tatanan bunga—kumpulan bunga _lilly of the valley,_ daisy putih, dan aster biru _._ Yang terletak di dekat jendela, yang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka agar angin malam bisa menyelinap.

Mengetahui bahwa masa depan tidak ada yang pasti. Ambisi untuk memiliki Sakura selalu berdenyut di nadinya, terutama sekarang ia tidak bisa mewujudkan mimpi tersebut. Dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha. Apa pun akan ia dapatkan dengan mudah, tapi sepertinya terkecuali untuk yang satu ini.

Siapa yang tahu kapan kegelapan akan menghampiri dirinya? Takdir ini mengajarkan kepadanya bahwa ia tak mungkin selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke berharap agar ambisinya yang sedemikian menggebu tidak mengantarkannya menuju kegilaan. Ia sudah merasa diambang keobsesian terhadap Sakura.

Setelah kelulusan menengah pertama, teman-temannya berbicara nakal tentang perempuan mana yang ingin mereka kencani, tapi Sasuke dihantui bayangan Sakura. Gadis itu menghilang begitu saja dan kembali dengan kondisi menyedihkan.

Sejak saat itu ia bertekad untuk melindunginya.

Seekor kupu-kupu bersayap _orange_ yang indah hinggap di salah satu tatanan bunga daisy. Sakura mengamati kupu-kupu tersebut sementara pikirannya melayang ke seseorang misterius dalam mimpinya.

Ketika ia teringat hal itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang, Sakura berusaha mengenyahkan perkiraan terburuk, mendorong ingatan itu masuk ke dalam pusaran gelombang ketakutan.

 _To Be Continued..._

Hai hai! Chapter 3 akhirnya udh selesai. Berkat pasokan semangat kalian semua saya bisa menulis dengan lancar, pokoknya makasih banyak buat kalian, teman-teman ^_^

Ohya, mulai dari skrg saya akan balas review kalian lewat PM ya, untuk yg gk bisa pake itu, saya akan balas di sini :D

Guest : Masuk akal sih tebakannya tp ditunggu aja yah :)

Cantik : Sabar yah ntar di chap 5 atau enam author akn memuaskanmu *plak* pokoknya tunggu aja ya XD

By,

Karen


	4. The Secret is Revealed

Tittle : Nightmare

Rate : M

Genre : Yandere, Romance, Hurt, Family

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warn : AU, miss typo, OOC, weird, yandere chara

 **Attention! This story contains mature theme!**

 **.**

.

.

.

~Chap 4~

The Secret is Revealed

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi berada di kamar tidurnya yang hangat. Dengan rajin mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang mestinya dikumpulkan dua minggu ke depan.

Ia melirik segelas _Ice tea_ yang telah habis. Kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat yang baru.

Saat sampai di dapur, Itachi menaikkan salah satu alisnya penuh curiga ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara Adik laki-lakinya yang tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang di samping rumah.

Mencondongkan kepalanya, ia bisa mengintip Sasuke lewat jendela dapur yang langsung memperlihatkan taman milik Ibunya yang dipenuhi berbagai macam tanaman cantik.

Sasuke tengah memunggungi posisi Itachi berdiri sambil menggenggam ponsel, entah kenapa tapi ia merasakan amarah yang terlukis pada bahu Sasuke yang lebar.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, tiba-tiba firasat buruk menembus kulitnya. Ia merasakan akan datangnya suatu bencana.

 _Semoga tidak ada apa-apa,_ pikir Itachi.

Anehnya, sebelum memasuki rumah Sasuke sempat berbalik dan menatap ke arahnya seolah mengetahui kegiatan Itachi yang memperhatikannya.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu meliriknya, sorot matanya yang dingin bertemu pandang dengan _onix_ Itachi. Sasuke seolah-olah memberikan peringatan kepada Itachi untuk tidak mencari masalah dengannya. Ia sepertinya telah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk membuktikan kepada Sang Kakak yang menaruh kecurigaan padanya.

 _Coba saja kalau berani._ Itulah makna yang tertangkap dari Sasuke yang menyipitkan matanya penuh ancaman.

Saat itu juga rasa takut meletus dalam dadanya.

Jika memang benar Sasuke selama ini menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ia perkirakan. Jauh sebelum mimpi buruk itu diteruskan, Itachi memutuskan bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesegera mungkin.

Alih-alih menyeduh teh seperti rencana awal, pria dua puluh tahun itu malah menuju kamar Adik perempuannya.

Ketika tiba di depan pintu, setelah melirik sekitarnya dengan waspada. Berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu ruangan pribadi Sakura, ia melihat gadis itu sedang membaca buku sambil membungkukkan badannya di sebuah sofa yang menempel dengan jendela.

"Sakura,"

Tersentak dari fokusnya, Sakura menoleh pada Itachi. "Itachi- _nii_?" ia menutup bukunya dan membalikkan badan.

Itachi melirik cemas, menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum masuk ke kamar Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, mempersilahkan Itachi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Itachi berujar di sela helaan napasnya yang memburu. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku punya firasat bahwa sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke."

"Maksud _Nii-san_ —" Sakura berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap tak percaya, dengan rona merah yang kentara. "Itachi- _nii_ tahu kalau aku suka pada Sasuke- _nii_?"

Pria itu mengangguk dua kali, seakan-akan meyakinkan Sakura. "Iya, aku tahu. Sakura, ini kedengarannya seperti omong kosong, tapi aku memohon padamu untuk jangan pernah mempercayai Sasuke. Jika apa yang kupikirkan benar, anak itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu di belakangmu. Dia..." ia menelan ludah paksa, "... Sasuke juga mencintaimu. Bahkan lebih besar dan berbahaya dari yang kau bayangkan." timpalnya berbisik seolah takut ada yang mendengar.

Sakura memandang dengan terperangah, "Sasuke- _nii_...menyukaiku?" pekiknya, entah harus merasa senang atau justru sebaliknya.

Itachi bingung dari mana ia harus menjelaskan. Jika ia menceritakan perihal Sasuke yang terobsesi kepadanya itu akan mengubah seluruh hidup Sakura. Karena Sakura takkan merasa senang dengan apa yang diketahuinya.

Malah mungkin hanya membuat keadaan semakin memburuk.

Tapi ia juga tidak ingin menanggung beban berat karena telah menyerahkan Sakura ke dunia isolasi Sasuke.

Rahang pria dewasa itu mengeras, "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu tapi, kau juga perlu melindungi dirimu sendiri dari Sasuke. Apa pun yang terjadi jangan pernah menuruti permintaan Sasuke, sekali kau terjebak dalam permainannya, kau takkan pernah bisa kembali ke awal. Dan yang paling buruk dari semuanya, dia akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkanmu, Sakura."

Atas perkataannya yang tegas itu, Sakura seketika memandang padanya dengan terkejut.

Sakura mencerna pernyatan Itachi dengan riak-riak penuh keraguan yang terpancar dari matanya, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu yang mengganggunya belakangan ini.

 _Apakah..._ Hal ini berubah dari buruk menjadi parah. Ada kemungkinan Uchiha Sasuke mengatur sebuah rancangan mengenai mimpi erotis yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui Sakura. Tapi jika situasinya mereka sama-sama saling menyukai, bukankah itu artinya **tidak** termasuk melecehkan?

Sakura seolah dapat merasakan embusan napas orang itu di depan wajahnya, dengan hasrat yang menguasainya—seperti dalam mimpi. Oh sekarang ia benar-benar ragu kalau semua itu mimpi belaka.

Bakalan menjadi sangat melegakan jika bukan keluarga Uchiha yang mengadopsinya.

Gadis manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, meremas jemari di pangkuannya sembari mencerna setiap kata yang ingin diucapkannya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjauhi Sasuke- _nii_ semampuku." Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu hati-hati meski hatinya terkoyak dengan permintaan Itachi yang terkesan ironis di tengah-tengah kekecewaannya.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan kau bisa memanggilku kapan pun. Aku selalu ada untukmu." bisik Itachi lembut, menatapnya dengan senyum kecil yang khas.

Sebaliknya, ia memandang Itachi sedih. "Tapi aku tidak bisa janji tentang membuang perasaanku pada Sasuke- _nii."_

Merasa prihatin, Itachi berdiri dan memeluk Sakura erat. Menepuk punggungnya pelan, bermaksud menenangkan Adiknya yang rapuh. "Itu bukan masalah. Setiap orang berhak memiliki perasaan sepertimu."

"Aku... Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu." imbuh Sakura sambil meremas lengan Itachi gugup.

"Bicarakan saja, jangan disimpan Sakura." Itachi sedikit menjauh dari Sakura.

Gelombang kebimbangan melibas diri Sakura. Tapi tak ada jalan mundur. Ia ingin menceritakan hal memalukan itu. "Aku mendapat mimpi secara berkala." ia menggigit bibir wajahnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa malu, "Orang itu melakukan sesuatu padaku. Dia..."

Sakura menceritakan dengan rinci kejadian yang ia alami, tanpa satupun terlewat.

Atas cerita Sakura yang mengejutkan itu, Itachi seketika menatap gadis itu khawatir. Ia cemas sesuatu terjadi pada Adik perempuannya yang manis ini, dan satu nama tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

 _Sasuke._

"Aku tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi kau harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menghadapi Sasuke. Kupikir ini semua ulah Sasuke. Misalkan mimpi itu mendatangimu, teriak saja keras-keras. Kalau memang benar dugaanku, bahwa itu bukan mimpi maka aku atau orang rumah pasti mendengarkan teriakanmu. Jangan takut Sakura. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Kegelisahan yang semakin dalam menggerogoti dirinya, ia mengatakan kepada diri sendiri dan Sakura bahwa mereka harus berhati-hati.

Ia tak bisa melihat Adik kandungnya semakin terperosok dalam kesalahan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Mungkin seharusnya kedua orang tua mereka tak mengadopsi Sakura, pikir Itachi. Mungkin semestinya mereka menyerahkan Sakura pada Pamannya. Tapi ia tak bisa membayangkan Sakura hidup dengan Adik mendiang Ibu Sakura yang hobi mabuk-mabukkan.

Dengan sedikit memaksa, nanti Itachi berencana mencoba untuk memperingati Sasuke agar tidak meneruskan keobsesiannya terhadap Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian...

Mimpi yang beberapa hari terakhir mengganggunya, sejak saat itu ia tidak mengalaminya.. Sakura tidur nyenyak seperti biasa.

Agak mengherankan sejujurnya.

Menjadi amat sangat melegakan ketika mengetahui bahwa ia takkan pernah dihantui oleh hal seperti itu. Hanya saja entah mengapa kadang hatinya terasa hampa.

Dengan raut muka kecewa, Sakura menuju gerbang sekolah, tapi saat melihat di sana ada seseorang yang dua hari ini dihindarinya, tengah berdiri menyender di mobil sambil berpose seakan menunggu seseorang, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

 _Sasuke-_ nii.

Seketika itu juga hatinya berdebar kencang.

Sakura mengambil sebuah _hoodie_ dari dalam tasnya kemudian memakainya. Menaikkan tudung _hoodie_ barunya supaya Sasuke tidak menyadari rambut merah mudanya yang dikuncir satu, dan bergegas keluar gedung sekolah, melintasi murid-murid lain yang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan tak sabar.

Hingga nyaris ia menabrak seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi yang ternyata adalah Yamanaka Ino. Gadis _blonde_ itu menoleh ke arahnya dua kali setelah memastikan bahwa orang itu Sakura, sahabatnya.

"Sakura?" tanya Ino bingung. Pasalnya gadis itu berpenampilan aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya. "Apa yang kau kenakan? Sejak kapan kau jadi _old-fashioned_ begini?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan sudah berlari kecil. Sebelum akhirnya terkesiap.

Ada tangan yang menahannya, Sakura menelan ludah saat melihat Sasuke menariknya dan memasukkan Sakura ke dalam mobil tanpa basa-basi.

Darah terisap dari wajahnya saat ia melihat Sasuke menduduki kursi pengemudi, menjalankan mobilnya dengan wajah marah.

"Sakura!"

Sakura tersentak dan sontak merapatkan punggungnya ke pintu mobil.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau mengabaikanku? Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak." jawab Sakura singkat dan terlampau cepat. "Kenapa kau memaksa agar aku pulang bersamamu?"

"Kita ini saudara, Sakura. Lagipula kita sekolah di tempat yang sama. Juga, aku tidak memaksa. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, tapi kau justru mengabaikanku dua hari ini." Kilah Sasuke tak terima.

Mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang alasan ia menghindari pria itu, justru memperburuk masalah. Jika Itachi tidak menceritakan semuanya, tidak meminta supaya ia menjauhi Sasuke maka ia akan bersikap normal.

Bukan berarti Sakura tak menyesal sama sekali, hatinya berkata bahwa ia mesti menaati perkataan Itachi.

Gadis itu menghela napas berat, "Aku tidak menghindari _Nii-san._ Minggu depan ada _mini test,_ aku ingin mendapatkan nilai yang bagus." dusta Sakura.

Dari balik bahu, Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. "Tapi kenapa pada Itachi- _nii_ kau biasa saja?"

Mata Sakura membulat mendengar intonasi suaranya yang sinis, meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu cepat lambat Sasuke akan bertanya begitu.

"Aku..." ia menelan ludah, "Sepertinya itu cuma perasaan Sasuke- _nii_ saja.."

Sasuke mendengus memandang hina, "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi _Aniki_ mu ini, Sakura." Ia melonggarkan dasinya karena merasa sesak. "Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau tak mengacuhkanku dengan atau tanpa alasan apa pun. Aku tidak menerima kata tidak."

Sakura tersentak oleh nada tinggi Sasuke, namun ia memergoki rasa sakit yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke menyembunyikan tatapan muram di balik wajahnya yang sedemikian dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin mengatakan padaku apa yang salah?" Sasuke tak mampu menahan dirinya lagi. "Aku masih tidak mengerti apa salahku sampai kau mengabaikanku."

"Itu tidak penting."

"Kau naif, Sakura." ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman getir.

Sakura menarik napas lelah, dan menghindar dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

Tidak ada lagi yang dibahas dalam sisa perjalanan menuju rumah. Detik-detik terakhir rasanya sedemikian lama. Beruntung, mereka hampir tiba di tujuan.

Akhirnya, Sasuke mengurangi kecepatan, dan memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah. Ia mematikan mesinnya, turun, lalu menghampiri Sakura yang sudah duluan masuk.

"Sakura... Tunggu!"

"Ada apa, _Nii-san_?' Sakura menarik lengannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Bisakah kita makan malam bersama hari ini? Hanya kita berdua saja?"

"Maksud Sasuke- _nii_?"

"Kita makan malam. Berdua. Tanpa Itachi- _nii_."

Perkataan Sasuke yang menekan itu seakan-akan memaksa Sakura untuk menyetujuinya. Sasuke memandangnya dengan kilatan tak sabar.

"Tapi kenapa tanpa _Nii-san_?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Dia akan menginap di rumah temannya." raut muka serius sama seperti otaknya yang berpikir keras. "Dan dia bilang padaku tidak tahu kapan akan pulang. Istirahatlah, kita makan jam delapan malam." ia tersenyum penuh arti sambil berlalu, tidak menjawab saat Sakura berusaha menanyakan detail keberadaan Itachi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka?!" gumam Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengingat-ingat percakapannya bersama Itachi terakhir kali. Kakaknya tidak mengatakan hal semacam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Sasuke mengantarnya keluar dari ruang makan, menuju sebuah tangga berlantai kayu untuk menuju balkon rumah. Pria itu membawa nampan dengan masing-masing dua buah _panna cotta_ yang memang dibuat sendiri olehnya, Sakura tebak pasti tidak terlalu manis.

Dan segelas _ocha_ dingin yang disajikan dengan tambahan daun _mint_ dan irisan lemon. Sebagai kudapan.

Sakura menghenyakkan diri di sebuah bangku memanjang yang menghadap pemandangan asri dari atas. Sementara Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, ia meletakkan nampan porselen itu di antara mereka.

Langit malam itu bak lautan yang membentang di angkasa. Bintang-bintang dan lampu balkon mampu menghiasi lautan hitam dengan cahaya kuning keemasannya yang menyala terang.

Kemudian mereka saling menyantap kudapan yang merupakan penggambaran dari kesederhaan. Sejujurnya Sakura tak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke bisa membuat hidangan penutup yang manis seperti ini. Ia pikir pria itu hanya akan membuat teh tawar.

Diam-diam ia tertawa dalam hati.

 _Panna cotta_ dengan _topping strawberry_ yang didinginkan disuguhkan dalam gelas kecil yang dilengkapi sendok plastik..

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu." kata Sasuke sambil memutar jemarinya di atas lingkaran gelas teh.

"Apa itu?"

"Pada tengah malam tempo hari, saat sedang mengambil minum di dapur aku melihat bayangan seseorang menuju ke lantai dua. Saat itu kukira hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi terdengar suara langkah kaki tidak lama kemudian,"

Sakura langsung meringis, punggungnya tiba-tiba merinding mendengarkan cerita Sasuke. Apalagi sekarang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam.

Menyadari Sakura ketakutan, pemuda delapan belas tahun itu tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak usah berpikir yang macam-macam. Kan ada aku." ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Orang itu mencoba masuk ke kamarmu, tapi sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya dia sempat berbalik menyerangku. Sampai aku pingsan." timpalnya selanjutnya.

"Ya ampun." desis Sakura. "Lalu _Nii-san_ bagaimana? Apa orang aneh itu berhasil masuk ke kamarku? Apa tujuannya?"

Sasuke menggaruk pipinya, "Sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa. Sayang sekali pada saat itu aku tak tahu."

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh di sini.

Ia menelan minumannya, "Tapi esoknya aku mendengar suara gaduh dari kamarmu, dan aku melihat Itachi- _nii_ menindihmu yang sedang tidur di kasur." pria itu menyipitkan matanya tak suka. "Aku tak percaya dia melakukan hal bejat seperti itu. Dan aku yakin sekali orang yang sebelumnya menyelinap ke kamarmu adalah dia."

Sakura memandang terkejut. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan gelasnya jika saja gagal mengendalikan diri. Ia menggigil, berupaya menepis semburan panik yang melanda dirinya.

"Tidak mungkin," bisik gadis itu getir.

Kemudian, tanpa ia minta Sasuke telah melontarkan tuduhan kepada Itachi dengan sedemikian banyak kata-kata bahwa Kakak mereka telah memperlakukan dirinya seperti seorang pelacur.

Sakura meletakkan camilannya sambil gemetaran, entah dari mana datangnya tapi ia punya firasat Sasuke berbohong. Jelas-jelas ia tidak melihat satu kalipun Sasuke tak sadarkan diri di depan kamarnya, atau apa dia keburu bangun sebelum Sakura keluar?

Memang benar hal ini mengacu pada mimpi misterius itu. Namun ada banyak hal yang belum terungkap.

"Itu mustahil _Nii-san._ " bela Sakura, yang tanpa ia ketahui justru membuat Sasuke marah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, "Itachi- _nii_ waktu itu mengatakan sebaliknya. Sasuke- _nii_ lah yang masuk ke kamarku dan hampir menodaiku."

"Apa maksudmu?" bentaknya tak terima. "Aku lebih tidak percaya kau mengatakan seakan-akan aku adalah seorang bajingan yang terobsesi pada Adik angkatnya sendiri." Sasuke membanting gelas.

Sakura menutup rapat mulutnya, terkejut atas bentakan Kakak lelakinya.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih percaya pada Itachi dibandingkan denganku?" putra kedua Fugaku itu mengejeknya.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menunduk. "Bukan begitu. Aku mempercayai Sasuke- _nii_ tapi juga tidak bisa menuduh Itachi- _nii_." jawabnya agak gagap.

Sasuke menyemburkan tawa. Tawaan ringan yang entah mengapa sanggup membuat Sakura gugup. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat orang yang beberapa bulan lalu menguntitmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" alih-alih bertambah panik gadis itu malah bingung. Pasalnya, tidak ada satupun kejadian aneh yang membayangi Sakura selain 'mimpi itu'. Ditambah lagi bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu tentang kisah yang bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak ingat mengalaminya.

"Saat itu turun hujan deras, aku mengantarmu belanja di supermarket dua puluh empat jam untuk membeli bahan makanan yang kurang. Aku menunggumu di mobil selagi kau melaksanakan permintaan Itachi." Laki-laki itu menjauhkan badannya dari tempat ia bersandar. Ekspresi Sasuke terlalu serius, Sakura sampai salah tingkah berpandangan dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam.

"Sambil duduk di mobil, kau tahu apa yang kulihat?" Tapi saat Sasuke meraih dagunya persis yang ia lakukan di kamar Sakura dan akhirnya bertatapan lagi dengan matanya yang segelap langit malam di atas mereka. "Itachi menyusul kita, tidak, dia menguntitmu sampai ke dalam supermarket. Saat itu aku pikir dia hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang ketinggalan, tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah. Dia mengambil fotomu secara diam-diam."

Kini tak ada panggilan 'Itachi- _nii_ ' dari Sasuke.

"Kalau kau masih tak mempercayaiku, aku ada bukti." Beberapa foto yang diperlihatkan Sasuke dari ponselnya sukses membuat Sakura takjub.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang mengambil minuman dingin di kulkas, persisnya supermarket, dilihat dari sudut foto diambil ia tahu orang yang memotretnya berada tepat di samping kirinya, agak jauh. Namun foto itu sudah diperbesar, dan memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan amat jelas. Ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

 _Mustahil._

Perut Sakura melilit seolah ada yang mengaduk-aduk perutnya dan ia tak tahu mesti melakukan apa. Pikirannya kosong seketika.

Senyuman sinis terpampang di wajahnya yang datar, "Sudah jelaskan sekarang? Aku mencurinya dari Itachi sebelum dia pergi. Apa kau masih akan menuduhku yang melakukannya?"

" _Nii-san,_ " tak mampu membuat keputusan. Sakura melihat sudah waktunya ia mengatakan semua yang ia ketahui. Ia benar-benar bimbang

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. "Itachi- _nii_ bilang kalau kau suka padaku. Apa itu benar?"

Sasuke menarik napas, terkejut dengan kabar rahasia yang dikatakan Itachi lewat Sakura. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, layaknya psikopat, hingga wajah dan lehernya memerah saking puasnya.

Sakura merinding mendengarnya.

"Akhirnya si bodoh itu membongkarnya juga." Ujarnya di tengah-tengah tawanya. "Kau juga bodoh sekali. Apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Itachi padamu?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Itachi- _nii..._ Suka padaku?" ulangnya pelan, berharap bahwa ia salah dengar.

"Apa kau percaya padaku sekarang?" Pria itu menunduk. Intonasi suaranya berubah drastis, tidak sesinis tadi. Bahkan sangat lembut. "Hanya Itachi yang menguntitmu kemana-mana selama ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu. Tak akan pernah"

"Sasuke- _nii..._ " desah Sakura putus asa. Ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Siapa yang harus ia percayai sementara omongan keduanya sangat berkebalikan.

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut pemuda tampan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu. "Sekuat tenaga aku akan melindungimu." Dengan pelan Sasuke mendekatinya dan mencengkram bahu Sakura lembut. Seakan meyakinkan supaya perempuan itu hanya mempercayai janji kesatrianya.

Batinnya berkecamuk, Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya yang semerah rambut Sasori di dada Sasuke. Sakura meyakinkan dirinya agar lebih berani, selain karena ia menyukai Sasuke sebagai laki-laki. "Aku mempercayaimu." bisiknya lembut.

"Hanya itu yang ingin aku dengar." balas Sasuke seraya mempererat pelukan Sakura. Bisikannya yang hangat menggetarkan gadis itu.

Jika lelaki itu memperlihatkan wajahnya, Sakura mungkin dapat melihat secercah rasa kemenangan yang terpancar dari matanya, serta senyum licik yang tersungging di bibirnya.

 _'Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sekalipun kau memohon, menangis, ataupun meraung-raung.'_

Sasuke menghirup banyak-banyak aroma tubuh dan rambut Sakura, menyimpan rapat di dalam memorinya. Saat Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan hendak mencium Sakura, gadis itu segera mendorong badannya.

"Kenapa kau menolak? Apa kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, menatap tak berdosa.

Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, masih _shock_ atas tindakan nekat Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan, tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya, wajah pemuda itu lebih dingin tapi terdapat semburat kemarahan di sana.

Mencegah diri sendiri untuk tidak terkungkung dalam rasa takut apabila Sasuke menyerangnya, Sakura balik menatap Kakaknya curiga. "Sasuke- _nii_ aneh. Padahal kupikir semua yang _Nii-san_ katakan ada benarnya. Namun nyatanya kau barusan berbohong padaku."

Sasuke mendengus, "Aneh? Aku tidak aneh. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukaimu." Kilatan ganjil terpancar dari matanya ketika menarik Sakura agar kembali duduk. Ya. Duduk di pangkuannya tapi.

Sakura memberontak agar terlepas dari cengkeraman keras kepala Sasuke. Tapi tenaga Sasuke yang sekokoh batu karang, Sakura sebagai perempuan tak mampu melakukan lebih dari itu.

"Di dunia ini yang paling mencintaimu hanyalah aku." Ia menarik paksa tulang belakang Sakura.

" _Nii-san!_ " pekik Sakura tertahan.

Tapi seolah tuli Sasuke tak mengindahkannya. Ia mengistirahatkan dahinya ke kening Sakura sejenak. "Rambutmu, dahimu, hidungmu, matamu, tangan dan bibirmu. Aku mencintai semuanya. Kau hanya bahagia jika bersamaku. Apa yang aneh dari semua itu?" Secara bergantian Sasuke mencium masing-masing bagian itu.

Sakura merinding. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke. Menyihir dirinya dengan suara lembut dan sengaja meniup telinganya. Ia memutar otaknya, berupaya memprotes.

"Kau berkata kalau kau mencintaiku, sebagai perempuan pada laki-laki. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

 _Kapan dia berterus terang?_

 _Astaga._ Napas Sakura memburu. Langsung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa dia baru saja membuat kesalahan yang mengerikan.

"Apa kau juga berbohong soal Itachi- _nii_? Katakan padaku ada dimana dia?" Sakura emosi, sampai ia mencengkeram keras bahu Sasuke yang masih setia di tempat duduknya.

Namun pria itu mendengus, "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, lagipula dia sudah tidak penting lagi." Ia tersenyum licik bak musang.

"BAGAIMANA BISA SASUKE- _NII_ SEJAHAT INI!" teriak Sakura histeris. Hidungnya kembang kempis menahan amarah sekaligus kesedihan yang mengobrak-abrik dadanya. "DIA ADALAH _ANIKI_ MU!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh kasih sembari menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura. Sayangnya perempuan merah muda itu terlanjur kecewa terhadapnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak peduli, Sakura bergegas mencari Itachi. Walaupun ia tidak punya petunjuk apa pun, setidaknya ia akan mencoba dulu.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Gadis itu mengabaikannya seperti yang sudah-sudah, malah mempercepat langkahnya. Di belakang Sakura, Sasuke ikut mengejarnya.

"Kau takkan bisa kabur dariku, Uchiha Sakura! Berhenti berlari!"

Persis ketika tiba di penghujung tangga, penglihatannya mendadak buram, entah kenapa ia sangat mengantuk sekaligus pusing. Dengan gontai Sakura memaksakan diri menuju pintu utama, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Sakura keburu jatuh di atas lantai yang dingin.

Pria yang mengejarnya cepat-cepat menghampiri Sakura, lalu memeluknya posesif. "Sakura? Kau mendengarku? Sakura?"

" _Nii-san_..." suara Sakura berembus nyaris seperti angin lalu.

Keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya sebelum akhirnya pandangan Sakura menghitam. Gadis malang itu pingsan seketika.

Namun ia sempat mendengar Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Suara yang sangat Sakura takuti saat ini.

"Akhirnya kau menurut juga. Untung saja aku menaruh obat bius itu ke _panna cotta_ yang kau makan. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membuatmu diam." gumamnya santai seolah-olah masalah itu merupakan hal biasa.

Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya, memperhatikan lekat-lekat dari jarak sedekat ini. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada bibir merah Sakura yang sedikit terbuka.

 _Sakura._ Pikir Sasuke di tengah-tengah hasrat yang mendesak, terobsesi memiliki Sakuranya.

 _'Aku harus melakukannya malam ini. Dan menghancurkan pria brengsek itu.'_

"Sekarang tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu kesenangan kita." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang lemas tak berdaya, berjalan santai menuju kamar lelaki itu. Dengan senyum puas di wajah bengisnya.

 _To be continued..._

A/N :

Nah di sini udh pd ketauan kan siapa pelakunya :'D

Jika ada yg mau kasih saran/ide kelanjutan cerita ini saya sangat sangat berterima kasih, sekaligus saya minta maaf karena plotnya sudah saya siapkan dari sebelum cerita ini dipublish, dan endingnya jg udh dipertimbangkan baik-baik. :)

Mohon pengertiannya ya temen-temen :D

Ohya, soal review udh saya balas ya di akun kalian masing-masing, tolong dibaca yah siapa tau kalian dpt pahala (?) *abaikan*

Fict ini gk akan saya buat terlalu panjang, selain karena kalau terlalu bertele-tele takutna saya khilaf *plak* em...mgkn sekitar dua atau tiga chap lagi, gimana nanti apakah cukup atau tidak.

Ditunggu aja, oke :D

By,

Karen


	5. I'm Going to Destroy Everything!

Tittle : Nightmare

Rate : M

Genre : Yandere, Romance, Hurt, Family

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warn : AU, miss typo, OOC, weird, yandere chara

Attention! This story contains mature theme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Chap 5~

I'm Going to Destroy Everything!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saki!"

Samar-samar Sakura bisa melihat langit-langit ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu tidur, itu pun tidak seberapa.

Dengan tubuh yang sangat lemas ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, dan langsung terperangah ketika melihat tangan kirinya diborgol yang entah didapat dari mana di tiang pinggiran tempat tidur.

"A-apa ini...?" pekiknya nyaris berteriak. Sembari melepaskan tangannya, tapi percuma saja justru menimbulkan kemerahan.

Lebih jauh lagi ia hanya mengenakan _tank top_ dan celana pendek berbahan sifon yang tipis. Sakura tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini.

"Jangan dipaksakan, Saki. Borgol itu tidak akan bisa lepas tanpa ini."

Kepala merah muda Sakura berpaling pada sosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya, orang itu perlahan berjalan sambil mengayun-ayunkan sebuah kunci, yang Sakura tebak adalah kunci borgol. Lalu menyembunyikan kunci tersebut di dalam saku celananya.

Kakaknya menurunkan tatapannya, wajahnya yang sempurna diukir oleh cahaya lampu.

Jantung Sakura terasa lolos dari tubuhnya saat sosok itu mulai terlihat jelas. _Nii-san_? Pikirnya terkejut.

 _'Jangan-jangan...'_

Jika saja ini tidak terlihat cukup menyakitkan. Perempuan _Cherry Blossom_ itu membelalakkan matanya dan memperdalam rasa ketidak percayaan ketika melihat tatapan menggelap pria itu.

Sakura sekilas lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Ia sungguh terguncang.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sakura menyadari bahwa ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melarikan diri.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, gemetar karena takut saat Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang tampak asing, ah ia baru ingat dirinya tidak pernah masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Kakaknya selalu saja punya alasan agar tidak ada yang ke sini. Dan rupanya ini rahasia pria itu.

"Bagaimana? Indah sekali kan?" suara berat Sasuke sama sekali ia acuhkan.

Banyak sekali foto-foto tanpa bingkai di setiap dinding, perut Sakura terasa mual setelah menangkap basah sesuatu yang sebelumnya telah ia rahasiakan, tapi ia tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya.

Potret dirinya dari kecil sampai usia sekarang, dalam ukuran yang sama, di tengah-tengah tembok samping kirinya ada sebuah foto Sakura sedang telanjang dada dengan wajah merah padam dan mata terpejam dengan ukuran yang paling besar seakan memperjelas sisi memalukannya itu. Mungkin itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuannya. Yang Sakura sendiri tidak sudi menatap lebih lama.

Uchiha Sakura tak habis pikir mengapa sosok Kakak yang mirisnya selalu ia sayangi bisa sesinting ini.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, "Sepertinya kau baru melihat kamar ini." Ia ikut mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling kamarnya yang didominasi oleh figur Sakura dengan senyum puas yang masih tak lenyap dari bibirnya.

"Aku memotretmu sejak kita masuk _Elementary School_. Pada awalnya aku hanya ingin membuat kenang-kenangan jika kau sudah besar dan pergi dari kami, tapi semakin lama hobi mengambil potretmu diam-diam menjadi makin intens dan sesering mungkin, bahkan saat kita berdua tidur bersama, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku."

Sakura merasa seperti seseorang yang dikelabui. "Apa maksudmu? A-apakah Itachi- _nii_ juga ikut andil dalam hal ini?" tanyanya gagap.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi. Bisakah mulutmu berhenti menyebut namanya? **Hanya ada satu nama yang harus kau sebut, yaitu aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang sangat mencintaimu di dunia ini**."

Sakura menutup rapat mulutnya, terkejut atas bentakan Sasuke.

Tinggal seatap dengan Sasuke, berangkat sekolah, pulang, makan, bermain dengan Kakaknya, menghabiskan siang dan malam bersama, dan mengenyampingkan perasaannnya sendiri demi menjaga rumah tangga Uchiha.

Pengkhianatan Sasuke terhadap kepercayaannya terasa bak hujaman dalam hati gadis _pink_ itu. Getaran amarah dan takut bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Rasa cinta macam apa yang Sasuke sebut hingga membuatnya bertindak semenjijikkan ini?

Itu merupakan emosi yang amat buruk—jika tidak, mana mungkin orang sebaik Sasuke bisa menerornya dengan mimpi, dan mengambil fotonya secara berkala, kemudian dirinya yang dirantai seolah-olah Sakura adalah budak tahanan.

Ancaman kepanikan muncul bersamaan dengan energi tak berdaya untuk mengontrol apapun atas situasi ini. Bahkan sebaliknya. Sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh Sasuke sendiri. Tapi Sakura meredakan rasa terancam itu, bergantung pada seutas tali kemarahannya.

"KAU SINTING, GILA! APA YANG KULAKUKAN SAMPAI KAU BERBUAT SEPERTI INI PADAKU?"

PLAK...

Pipi kiri Sakura ditampar begitu saja, ia memaksakan diri menatap balik Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan marah.

Sasuke langsung mencengkram rahang Sakura, pandangan membunuh Sasuke berhasil menciutkan niat Sakura untuk kembali mengutuknya. "BERANI SEKALI KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU! APA KAU TIDAK SADAR SIAPA YANG SELAMA INI SELALU MENGAWASIMU, MENYAYANGIMU, MENCINTAIMU, BAHKAN MENYINGKIRKAN ORANG-ORANG BRENGSEK ITU AGAR TIDAK MENYENTUHMU?"

"Apa kau juga yang membuat Itachi- _nii_ hilang? KEMANA DIA? KAU APAKAN ITACHI- _NII,_ SASUKE- _NII_?" Rasa murka terbakar di dalam dirinya, semua semakin bergejolak saat membayangkan Itachi yang mungkin sedang disekap di suatu tempat.

Sasuke mendelik, "Kau pikir hobiku adalah menenggelamkan anak anjing ya?!"

Sakura menarik napas panjang, memandang pria itu campuran sedih, tak percaya, kecewa. "Aku tidak habis pikir untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini? Apa kau juga yang menerorku selama ini?" Suara gadis itu melemah.

Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke menyemburkan tawa. "Kau tidak usah menyebutnya 'teror', itu hukuman dariku saat kau membuatku marah sekaligus..." ia terhenti sejenak.

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan _emerald_ Sakura yang gemetaran, saat ia balik memandangnya, Sakura meliriknya tepat pada kedua _onix_ Sasuke yang gelap dan sedalam _black hole._

Ada sesuatu yang merasuk ke dalam diri Sasuke, raut muka ketakutan Sakura malah makin membangkitkan obsesinya. Ditambah keadaan Sakura yang terikat membuktikan kalau gadis itu tidak bisa apa-apa, tanpa kunci borgol.

 _Sakura, aku harus bisa mendapatkanmu. Kau harus menyetujuinya_. Pikirnya di tengah-tengah hasrat yang mendesak ingin mengklaim Sakura. Sasuke tak sadar hingga detik ini sedemikian besar ambisinya yang terlarang membumbung dalam dirinya.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" gumam Sasuke, mendekati Sakura yang memundurkan badannya ke kepala ranjang. "Setiap kali melihatmu aku selalu ingin menyentuhmu tapi banyak hal yang harus kulakukan sebelum akhirnya bisa memilikimu. Berkali-kali aku menahan diri untuk membasmi para lelaki hidung belang agar kau tidak membenciku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah putuskan."

Ketika Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil sebuah suntikan dari dalam laci dengan hati-hati, kilatan licik dari sorot matanya yang hitam membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya jika benda itu berisi sesuatu yang berharga.

Jantung Sakura seakan terjun bebas. Bola matanya melebar.

Bayangan Sasuke mencampurkan cairan obat bius ke dalam makanan dan minumannya tiba-tiba hadir di benaknya, walau demikian ia masih tak percaya orang di depannya inilah penyebab kegelisahannya belakangan ini.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat buruk.

"I-itu... A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

Dengan jantungnya yang seolah tersedak di tenggorokannya, ia beringsut mundur.

Sakura sudah tahu, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Dan sekarang keadaannya semakin runyam. Ia berusaha melepaskan borgol yang mengikat tangannya, tetapi ia sudah terjebak. Lebih buruk lagi, ia sulit memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan, karena kepalanya masih terasa berputar setelah terpaan berita mengejutkan dan sensasi obat bius yang diberikan Sasuke.

Segala sesuatu nampaknya berputar-putar dalam pandangannya.

Perempuan merah muda itu menelan ludah kasar saat Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arahnya sambil membawa suntikan.

"Ini hukuman karena kau sudah mengecewakanku." Sasuke meraih satu tangan Sakura yang bebas, kemudian mengarahkan jarum suntik ke lengan Sakura yang telanjang.

Sakura menjerit kecil dan memberontak, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari jangkauan Sasuke.

Mempertahankan kekuatannya yang tak seberapa, sebelum isi bius di dalam suntikan masuk ke tubuhnya, Sakura segera merampas kunci borgol dengan gesit kemudian menendang dada Sasuke.

"SAKURA!" Murka Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke terduduk di bawah ranjang, sambil kembali bangkit ia meraih alat suntik di samping kakinya. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit pria itu langsung menusukkan jarum suntik ke pergelangan tangan Sakura yang masih sibuk membuka kunci borgol.

Sakura memandang Sasuke takut. Ia menggelengkan kepala meskipun sekeliling pandangannya berputar-putar.

"Jangan, kumohon..."

Dalam ketakutannya Sakura melihat Sasuke yang membaringkan tubuhnya yang lemas dan mati rasa di atas kasur.

"Sas—"

Setelah itu semuanya gelap.

Sasuke menatap Sakura cukup lama. Sasuke mundur sedikit dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri, perlahan sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman ganjil ketika kejadian beberapa jam lalu melayang di kepalanya.

 _Flashback on_

Pagi hari setelah Sakura berangkat sekolah, Sasuke mengunyah roti lapisnya sembari mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi. Lalu meminum air mineral.

Ia menatap kosong ke depan, hatinya sedikit kecewa karena dua hari ini Sakura tak mengacuhkannya, bahkan saat ia menawarkan diri berangkat bersama, gadis itu justru terang-terangan menolaknya.

Hanya ada satu nama yang menjadi penyebab perilaku Sakura. _Itachi._ Tangannya meremas kemudi dengan erat, berusaha melampiaskan amarahnya. Karena jika ia menghabisi Itachi ia tak yakin Adiknya akan senang mendengar itu.

Kenyataan terburuk dari semua ini adalah... Sakura sudah tahu soal obsesinya yang kelewat batas. Dengan butanya Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura hampir sama seperti wanita malam di luaran sana.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha, sejenak memikirkan apa hal yang sebaiknya ia lakukan dari sekarang.

"Sial! Jika saja tidak ada pengganggu di antara kita." Ia membanting stir tak bersalah, memijit kepalanya yang terasa panas menahan emosi.

Masih dengan keterpurukannya yang mendamba Sakura, ditemani cahaya hangat pagi, laki-laki delapan belas tahun itu tahu bahwa ia harus bertindak sesuatu.

Sasuke sungguh merasa sedih walau tetap keras kepala dan jika ia tak bisa meminta persetujuan Sakura secara baik-baik maka kekerasan adalah jalan satu-satunya.

Ia tak peduli apakah nantinya Sakura membencinya, yang terpenting kotoran yang mengganggu jalannya dan Sakura harus mati.

Tak lama setelahnya, gedoran keras kaca yang kedengaran marah di sampingnya membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget, dengan marah ia melihat siapa gerangan yang telah mengganggunya. Dan seketika seringaian tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang datar begitu Itachi membuka pintu mobil dan menariknya keluar.

"Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan denganmu!" sang _Aniki_ mungkin ingin menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri karena telah memancing Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke menyipit, "Cepatlah! Sebentar lagi bel masuk!"

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura? Aku tahu semuanya. Semua tindakan tak senonoh yang kau limpahkan pada Adik kita." Itachi mendesah gusar, "Kalau sampai kau menyakiti Sakura aku takkan tinggal diam Sasuke, meskipun kau adalah Adikku." Itachi segera mengeluarkan unek-uneknya tanpa pikir panjang.

Sasuke langsung menyemburkan tawa membahana, tawaan yang tidak menunjukkan kesenangan. Berhasil membuat Itachi merinding melihat keanehan Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau siapanya Sakura? Hanya sebatas Kakak angkatnya kan?" Sasuke menyeringai sinis, "Sekalipun kau Kakak kandungku kau tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku apapun yang kau inginkan!" tatapan matanya berubah tajam dan sedingin es.

Itachi mengusap rambut bagian depannya sambil menghela napas sabar. "Bukankah kau juga demikian? Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Adikku ini terlibat dalam pergaulan bebas, semuanya salahku, seharusnya aku bersikeras membawa Sakura jauh darimu."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras begitu mendengar ucapan Itachi. "Kau tidak bisa mengambil Sakura dariku begitu saja!" pemuda itu menggertakan giginya marah. "Jika kau masih mencampuri urusanku dengan senang hati aku akan membunuhmu!" ancaman itu terlontar dengan tajam.

Itachi menelan ludahnya sendiri, sosok Adik kandungnya yang kejam ini telah bangkit di hadapannya. Namun ia mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya itu, demi Sakura, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Dengan marah Itachi meremas telapak tangannya dan membalas tatapannya penuh waspada. "Demi Tuhan Sasuke, Sakura itu Adikmu. Adik kita. Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai Adik angkatmu?!"

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan pukulan yang ditujukan ke rahang Itachi. Pria rambut panjang itu terhuyung sebanyak tiga langkah.

"Apa-apaan ini Sasuke? Kau seharusnya menghormati _Aniki_ mu sendiri!" bentak Itachi marah. Semburat kekecewaan terhampar di kedua matanya yang tajam.

Sasuke mendengus menahan jengkel, "JANGAN PURA-PURA TOLOL! Bukankah kau juga sama saja? Kita berdua sama-sama menyukai Sakura, dasar munafik." sindirnya mengingat fakta mengenai perasaan Itachi.

Untuk beberapa saat Uchiha Itachi terdiam, seolah-olah mengintip ke dalam dirinya sendiri. "Selama ini, aku diam saja karena tahu perasaanmu. Tapi kali ini perbuatanmu tidak bisa dimaafkan, Sasuke. Kau sudah mengotori Adikmu sendiri!" Kata Itachi dengan nada rendah dan berat.

Tanpa segan Sasuke melemparkan hantaman ke perut Itachi.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR PENGGANGGU!"

Pria berambut panjang itu sontak terbatuk-batuk. Darah sedikit keluar dari mulutnya dan segera ia usap dengan kasar. Meskipun begitu Itachi berusaha melompat mundur saat Sasuke kembali mengepalkan tinju ke arahnya, "Kau gila Sasuke! Jadi kau ingin menyelesaikannya dengan kekerasan."

Sasuke meregangkan otot-otot lengannya, "Ah... Kau merusak pemandangan saja." menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian kejam. "Tidak juga. Aku tidak peduli metode apa yang aku gunakan selama aku bisa menyingkirkanmu. Ya, apa pun yang diperlukan."

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah, tapi sedetik kemudian ia balas memukul Sasuke persis di hidungnya. "Apakah kau bermaksud mengancamku? Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan semudah itu kau jatuhkan Sasuke." desis Itachi. Melemparkan emosi yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Itachi..." desis Sasuke dengan suara yang mengerikan. Mata Sasuke yang hitam menyipit seakan membentuk segaris peringatan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, kemudian menerkam leher Itachi dan mencekiknya.

"Aku sudah menahannya, tapi sepertinya kau ingin mati jadi aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan! Yah, kau terus mengganggu kami berkali-kali."

Itachi yang tidak siap berjuang melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke dari lehernya, dirinya mulai merasa sesak, kedua kaki Itachi bahkan sedikit terangkat. Mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin bicara, tapi cekikan Adiknya terlalu sulit ia kendalikan.

Ironis.

Sasuke tertawa jahat. Terlihat sangat senang melihat Kakaknya sendiri hampir kehabisan napas, kini nyawa Itachi berada di tangannya.

Memiringkan kepala, Sasuke pura-pura memandang Itachi kasihan sekaligus jijik. "Apa? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu? Ayolah tidak perlu malu-malu dan bilang saja padaku! Ah... Tapi tidak mungkin bisa, kan? Dirimu yang menyedihkan ini bahkan tak becus bernapas dengan baik! Apa yang terjadi dengan sikapmu ini? Ingin coba-coba merebut Sakura dariku, begitu? Hah?"

Bagaimana mungkin Itachi bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, paru-parunya seolah-olah ditekan oleh sesuatu, pandangannya terlihat berkabut.

Mengandalkan sisa kekuatannya yang tersisa, Itachi berusaha melancarkan pukulan ke wajah Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa.

Begitu cekikannya terlepas, Itachi langsung tersedak dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

Ia sama sekali tidak percaya Sasuke yang dikenalnya baik berniat membunuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura bersamamu." dan itu adalah keputusan terakhir Itachi. Sasuke terlalu berbahaya bagi Sakura, juga bagi orang sekitarnya.

Apa yang harus dikatakan Itachi kepada dua orang tuanya? Ah ia lupa, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka di perusahaan. Mungkin Fugaku dan Mikoto tak peduli lagi pada ketiga anaknya.

Sasuke kembali menyemburkan tawa keras. Itachi sampai bergidik melihat kesintingan Adik lelakinya, dengan miris ia menyesali perbuatan kotor Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan menghancurkan hubungan palsu itu di keluarga ini! Sampai Sakura tidak bisa melihat siapa pun kecuali aku, AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN SEGALANYA, SEGALANYA, SEMUANYA!"

 _Flashback off_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seseorang tampak bersimpuh di lantai keramik yang dingin dan kotor, tak bisa berteriak di balik lakban yang ditempelkan di mulutnya. Tangannya dirantai, begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya yang duduk berselonjor diikat tali tambang.

Ia tak mau bertanya dimana dirinya sekarang, tapi memaksa untuk mengandalkan semua inderanya agar bisa mengetahui situasi. Tapi sejak ia sadar ruangan ini sepi, hening, tak ada siapa pun di sekitarnya, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara serangga malam.

Seketika itu pula tubuhnya tersentak, langsung bertanya-tanya sekarang pukul berapa. Tapi percuma, matanya dihalangi oleh sebuah kain yang dililitkan ke kepalanya.

Dengan napas memburu ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya bisa berada di tempat seperti ini.

 _To be continued..._

A/N :

Yay chap 5 udh up temen-temen... Tapi maaf banget semuanya chap ini malah pendek bgt T_T soalnya chap dpn mau ke adegan SasuSaku lgsg *IYKWIM* :3

Chap selanjutnya baru adegan awal, dn saya gk bisa perkirakan apakah akan lama atau cuma butuh bbrp hari aja..

Yang nunggu sabar aja yah semuanya :)

Cantik : Maaf ya malah ngecewain km, ini mau masuk ke lemon kok :") tp butuh extra imajination buat adegan begituan buat saya :'v *apasihnianak* klo plot twist gimana nanti aja yah..

Nantikan temen-temen.. XD

By,

Karen


	6. Worldly Pleasure

Tittle : Nightmare

Rate : M

Genre : Yandere, Romance, Hurt, Family

Pairing : SasuSaku slight ItaSaku

Warn : AU, miss typo, OOC, weird, yandere chara

 **Attention! This story contains mature theme.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Chap 6~

Worldly Pleasure

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengar erangan lembut saat ia menyingkirkan baju atas Sakura dan memberinya tanda di beberapa tempat. Raut wajah Sasuke mencerminkan seorang laki-laki yang sudah memilki apa yang ia inginkan dan mengetahui pada akhirnya, waktu penantiannya selama ini terbayarkan.

Ia menahan diri demi menjaga kepercayaan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke berharap bahwa Sakura bisa melihat bila ia melakukan semua ini untuknya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

Dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada Sakura, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya lalu merenggut bibir Sakura seakan-akan ia tidak ingin membuang kesempatan sekadar menyangkal hasratnya. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura atas dan bawah berulang kali tak sabaran, lalu menjauh sejenak, ia menaruh satu tangannya di sisi kepala Sakura sedangkan yang lainnya melepaskan kaos yang dikenakannya.

"Hei, jika kau tidak bangun aku akan mengotorimu!"

Sebagai jawaban atas itu, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya semakin jelas.

Perempuan itu terkesiap, berbaring tak bergerak di bawah kungkungan Uchiha Sasuke.

Mulutnya terbuka, "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke- _nii_?" hendak menjerit, tapi tenaganya mengkhianati Sakura.

Mata Sakura semakin membulat ketika menyadari tubuhnya sudah setengah telanjang, dan ada bercak-bercak merah di leher dan dadanya. Rasa takut berdenyut di pembuluh darahnya saat kebenaran sudah ada di genggaman.

Mengumpulkan seluruh sisa tenaga dan keberaniannya, ia menutupi bagian depan badannya menggunakan tangan sambil mencoba merangkak mundur.

Namun Sasuke yang tak kalah cepat kembali menarik gadis itu ke tempatnya semula.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura, ini merupakan babak baru suatu pengkhianatan. Apa pun alasan yang telah dilakukan Sasuke, Sakura tidak percaya jika pria itu berbuat kriminal hanya demi kegilaannya semata.

Tapi di sisi lain, jika saja Sasuke dari awal mengaku padanya, tentu sebelum pengadopsian waktu itu. Mungkin hingga saat ini mereka bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Bila Sasuke memang mencintainya—yang pada awalnya bukan obsesi—Mengapa ia tak menceritakan yang sesungguhnya sejak dulu?

Cinta ada karena kebersamaan. Dan mungkin hilangnya Sakura dari Sasuke membuat lelaki itu perlahan menyiksa dirinya sendiri sampai tanpa sadar merubah perasaan yang berawal dari rasa suci tersebut?

Namun dengan balasan perasaan cintanya terhadap Sasuke sendiri, Sakura telah menaklukan benteng lain yang mengeras di hati Sasuke hingga akhirnya bisa tertembus.

Pikiran Sakura berpacu pada ketakutan tentang kemungkinan banyaknya korban yang sudah jatuh akibat ambisi Sasuke.

Lantas apakah Itachi termasuk?

"Kemana... Kemana Itachi- _nii_? Aku—Akh!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak kesakitan ketika kedua tangannya dicengkram oleh tangan kiri Sasuke tepat di atas kepalanya.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura, "Jangan pernah menyebut nama pria lain di hadapanku jika kau masih ingin hidup. Karena kau tahu aku bisa saja melakukan apa pun." Bisikan hangat penuh ancaman berhasil membuat Sakura bergidik antara geli dan takut.

Sakura bisa merasakan dirinya kalah dalam pertarungan melawan sosok mengerikan di atasnya, bibirnya bergetar, ia menggeleng lemah, "Aku mohon Sasuke- _nii_ , jangan lakukan ini."

Tepat di denyut nadi gadis merah muda itu yang berikutnya, Sasuke sudah memerosotkan celana pendek Sakura. Merasa terancam Sakura menggeliat berusaha membebaskan diri, namun efek obat bius masih mempengaruhinya.

Sakura menahan napas, menunggu apa gerangan yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu terhadapnya.

Dengan sorot matanya yang menggelap oleh gairah, tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menggigit bahu telanjang Sakura, yang dibalas gadis itu dengan desahan lirih.

Sakura merasakan kelembutan perutnya bergerak saat bergesekan dengan perut Sasuke yang keras.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah hanya untuk membelai bagian bawah tubuh Sakura dengan lembut dan mengerang karena telah kesekian kalinya ia melakukan ini, meski sekarang adalah yang pertama bagi Sakura sebab gadis itu baru melihat Sasuke memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini.

Hati Sakura bergemuruh saat Sasuke melepaskan ikat pinggangnya kemudian melorotkan celananya dengan gaya santai.

Tapi dibalik mata Sakura yang terpejam, ia menyadari sedemikian tak bergunanya ia membebaskan diri sendiri.

Tangan Sasuke merayap ke punggung Sakura perlahan, perempuan itu memberontak saat Sasuke berusaha melepaskan ikatan pakaian dalamnya sambil melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gelora. Lalu Sasuke mendorong celana dalamnya ke bawah melewati pinggulnya.

Namun tenaganya tak sebanding.

Sekarang keduanya sama-sama telanjang bulat persis saat dilahirkan.

Sakura mendengar, merasakan, dan menghirup udara dari helaan napas Sasuke yang memburu seraya jemarinya mencakar lemah di atas kulit pemuda itu yang telanjang. Ia mendesah di balik bibirnya yang terbungkam, sesuatu yang lembut menghisap lidahnya. Sementara itu jari Sasuke yang panjang menjelajahi dadanya yang telanjang.

Perempuan merah muda itu semakin menguatkan cengkeramannya di bahu Sasuke ketika ibu jari Sasuke mulai menggoda puncak payudaranya hingga menegang. Keningnya mengerut dan wajahnya memerah menahan segala yang ia rasakan. Ingin berteriakpun ia tak sanggup.

Laki-laki itu menjauhkan bibirnya dari Sakura kemudian melahap puncak payudaranya seperti orang kelaparan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangan mungilnya bersikeras mendorong Sasuke yang malah bergeming sama sekali.

Sekelebat pikiran melayang di benaknya. Jika saja Itachi berada di sini, apa ia akan selamat? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah membunuh Itachi?

Pemikiran itu membuat Sakura sulit bernapas dengan baik. Tapi sentuhan lembut Sasuke di samping wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit mengaburkan kegelisahan yang melanda diri perempuan itu.

Sasuke mencengkeram pinggul Sakura dan menggeser kakinya agar ia bisa mengangkangi pahanya. Berbaring di antara kedua kaki mulus Sakura.

Wajah Sakura berkeringat. Ia menggigit tangannya sendiri supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Buka mulutmu!"

Dengan ragu Sakura membuka mulutnya.

Sakura yang penurut membuat ia lebih mudah menciumnya dengan seluruh gairah yang tertahankan dalam dirinya.

Gadis _Cherry_ itu menutup kelopak matanya erat saat lidah pemuda itu dengan lambat menyapu lidah Sakura.

Ia kewalahan dalam permainan lihai orang ini.

Sakura mendesah gemetar di balik mulutnya yang dibungkam Sasuke saat otot jemarinya yang kecil bekerja dengan membelai kulit tanpa rambut yang ada di pangkal pahanya dan membelai daerah pribadinya lembut seraya tak berhenti menghunjam bibir Sakura dengan mulutnya.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam cumbuannya pada gadis itu, tetapi ketika Sakura membiarkan ia menyentuhnya seperti yang Sasuke inginkan. Lelaki itu mendapati dirinya sendiri makin menggila dalam gairah.

Hanya Sakura yang pernah ia perlakukan seperti ini. Wajah meronanya, tatapan yang sendu dan pasrah, rambut merah muda panjang yang berkilauan bertebaran di atas bantal putihnya. Sakura adalah gadis terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Sasuke memandang Sakura, sepenuhnya berada di bawah kendali pria itu.

Sakura menyandarkan telapak tangannya di atas pundak pemuda itu yang lebar saat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan membelai paha mulusnya. Ia menelan ludah, tapi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk memprotes walau Sakura menginginkannya.

Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mempertahankan pandangannya yang sejekap mengabur.

Sakura merasakan sensasi hebat ketika jari telunjuk Sasuke menyelip di bagian intim Sakura yang mulai lembab membalut tangannya. Tubuh gadis yang sebentar lagi akan jadi miliknya itu menegang.

Kini, seluruh akal pikirannya yang melebihi batas tentang Sasuke dan kamar ini seketika itu juga sirna. Kenikmatan yang terlarang telah berubah jadi kepuasan saat Sasuke mencurahkan cumbuan penuh hasrat pada tubuhnya dengan lembut.

Pandangan Sakura terpatri pada Sasuke yang berada di depan bagian intimnya, sudah merasa tak berdaya hingga Sakura rela membiarkan semuanya.

Untuk sesaat Sakura terhanyut dan mengerang saat lidah Sasuke membelai dan menggelitik puncak kemaluannya yang menegang, tangannya yang gemetaran meremas rambut pemuda itu yang hitam.

Mengelus kaki jenjang Sakura dengan tangannya, Sasuke bergeser sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan dada Sakura. Dengan cepat membasahi payudara Sakura memakai mulutnya.

Desahan lembut menyembur dari bibir Sakura.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa sama sepertinya, Sakura juga sama-sama menginginkannya. Gadis itu menyerah atas semua yang sudah Sasuke perbuat, ia begitu kewalahan oleh gairah Sasuke. Gejolak menderu yang membuat Sakura tak berkutik selain menerima. Mengirimkan gelombang keliaran sehingga menjalar masuk ke dalam benak Sakura.

Waktu seakan berhenti.

Persis saat gairahnya menyurut, Uchiha Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya. Napas Sakura masih memburu, dengan lemah menyandarkan kepalanya pada tumpukan bantal, masih merasakan bibir basah itu di tubuhnya yang melayang.

Hal berikutnya yang Sakura tahu, ia merasa Sasuke dengan tak sabaran memasukinya. Hatinya mencelos ketika tersadar bahwa tubuhnya menerima Sasuke.

"Itu sudah masuk... Kita membutuhkan penetrasi segera," Ujar Sasuke terengah-engah.

Napas laki-laki itu yang memburu terdengar menusuk pipinya, tampaknya Sasuke kewalahan menghadapi benteng kegadisannya. Kedua tangan Sakura menegang di atas pundak Sasuke, ia memekik lirih.

Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Sudah dalam keadaaan penetrasi penuh.

"...Ini bukan lelucon kan? Milikku sudah menyatu dengan milikmu. Sungguh, kau sudah benar-benar menjadi milikku selamanya."

Sakura nyaris tak berani bergerak sesentipun, ekspresinya menggambarkan bahwa ia tengah tersiksa. Itu adalah kenikmatan sekaligus penderitaan.

Belum pernah Sasuke memasuki Sakura dalam keadaan sadar, selama ini ia hanya melakukan yang biasa saja, karena baginya moment tersebut akan lebih baik jika Sakura sadar. Seperti timah panas yang membara dan tak pernah terungkap sebelumnya, semakin Sakura menolak semakin dalam ia ingin merengkuh.

Pria itu tertawa histeris kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang menjerit kesakitan.

"Ah maaf. Mungkin sensasi sakitnya akan hilang dalam beberapa jam. Tetapi di dalam dirimu, aku merasakannya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti bergerak."

Mereka mencapai klimaks bersama-sama. Terbakar dan terkunci dalam cumbuan penuh hasrat. Tubuh Sakura yang telah dinodai di bawah Sasuke bergetar, hatinya yang sakit sebanding dengan bagian intimnya yang perih tiada tara. Sasuke berhenti di saat ia sendiri merasa puas, lengannya merangkul pinggang Sakura.

Terkulai lemas, jantung Sakura berdentum kencang, tapi akhirnya ia menemukan kekuatan untuk membuka matanya. Wajah putih Sakura dihiasi semburat merah, matanya memancarkan kekecewaan.

Sakura telah dinodai oleh _Aniki_ nya sendiri.

Sungguh ironis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil foto peringatan?"

Sasuke meraih kamera di atas nakas tanpa mengubah posisinya, ia menjepret sebanyak mungkin sosok perempuan itu dengan antusias. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri berusaha keras mengeluarkan jeritan meminta pertolongan agar terbebas dari rasa sakitnya yang sedemikian sangat.

Namun Sasuke yang egois dan keras kepala tak mempedulikan hal itu. "Mau sekeras apapun kau berteriak, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan datang."

Sakura menahan air matanya yang kapan saja siap meluncur.

"Cantik. Kau sangat cantik. Hari ini, aku mengambil foto dan video. Ekspresi yang kau buat, aku akan menyimpan semua itu. Kau terlalu mempesona, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." puji pria itu. Alih-alih tak menyenangkan Sakura sama sekali.

Napasnya memberat seiring Sasuke bergerak di atasnya hingga berkeringat. Membangunkan Sakura dengan gesekan cepat tubuh mereka. Erangan memilukan Sakura memenuhi ruangan saat tubuh mereka bersatu.

Penolakan dari Sakura tak membuatnya berhenti.

Baginya, memuaskan Sakura telah menjadi kepentingan kedua. Yang pertama adalah kepuasannya sendiri.

Sejak setahun lalu, dia telah menyentuh tubuh Sakura meski perempuan itu tidak sadar—bukan belakangan ini. Benar. Sejak setahun lalu. Bentuk bagian dalam diri Sakura dan semuanya berada dalam genggaman Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke menghela napas, suaranya berat dan dalam. "Apakah kau benar-benar benci ide aku memasuki dirimu?"

Ia mengangguk tegas. Erangan lirih dari Sakura memohon agar Sasuke melepaskannya.

Sasuke berdecak. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah marah. "Apa boleh buat," Ujarnya di sela-sela helaan napasnya.

"Kalau begitu katakan 'Aku mencintaimu Sasuke' sebanyak sepuluh kali, maka aku akan mengeluarkannya." bisik pria itu di telinganya. Nada suaranya lembut dan meyakinkan.

Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan dominasinya hingga Sakura nyaris kehilangan akal. Dengan kejam pria itu menembus ke dalam dirinya.

Selama beberapa detik Sakura tak sanggup menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

Desahan pelan saat Sasuke menumpahkan lonjakan kuat dari benih keturunannya pada tubuh wanita itu yang merasakan sensasi mengambang terdengar oleh Sakura di tengah-tengah ia yang berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata sakral.

Sambil terengah-engah, Sasuke menggumamkan ketidakberdayaan pada kenikmatan yang Sakura bakar dalam dirinya saat Sakura dengan seluruh kepasrahannya, memberikan semua kepada Sasuke.

Gesekan berikutnya Sasuke yang sedikit kasar membuat Sakura terpaksa menghentikan kalimatnya dan menggeram putus asa.

"Hmm? Apa yang salah? Ini bahkan belum lima kali, kau harus bekerja lebih keras lagi." bisiknya memperingati dengan nada menggoda.

Sakura menurut. Karena disamping rasa sesak yang menggerogoti hatinya, ia juga berharap jika kesakitan di antara kedua pahanya dapat menghilang.

"A-aku... Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." itu adalah kalimat terakhir di sela-sela napasnya yang putus-putus.

Meski berat hati, Sasuke memisahkan tubuh mereka hati-hati. "Aku sangat... Puas. AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU. Kau menjadi perempuan yang penurut. Bukankah tidak masalah jika kita melakukan ronde kedua?"

Ketika Sakura berteriak meminta dilepaskan namun dengan cepat Sasuke membungkam mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. "Sssh!" bisik Sasuke di cuping telinga Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu. Aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain—"

Pada akhirnya dia gagal menyembunyikan segalanya agar Sakura tidak membencinya.

Tapi itu tidak masalah sekarang. Dimulai dari hari ini, dia akan menjaga Sakura sebanyak yang ia mau. Wanita itu hanya akan melihat dirinya, dia juga hanya akan melihat Sakura.

Tubuhnya sudah tidak suci lagi. Ia tidak bisa menjadi pengantin perempuan lagi.

Sakura merasa air mata mulai menyengat punggung kelopak matanya. "Kenapa kau tega padaku?" air mata yang mulanya Sakura tahan, kini mengaburkan pandangannya. "Aku sudah kotor sekarang, tidak akan ada yang mau menikahiku." nada suaranya bergetar.

"Ssst... Kumohon jangan menangis. Aku sudah memberitahumu kan, aku paling lemah saat melihatmu menangis." Sasuke mengusap pipi basah Sakura, lalu tersenyum menenangkan. "Itulah kenapa. Itu semua bukan sesuatu yang harus kau khawatirkan. Karena kau selalu menjadi satu-satunya perempuan yang akan kunikahi. Ingat dengan janjimu saat _Elementary_?"

Hanya dengan melihat mata bulat Sakura yang dihiasi bulir-bulir air mata seperti ini, ia ingin memasuki wanita itu kembali.

Namun wanita itu terdiam tidak membuka mulutnya. Membuat Sasuke marah.

"Ayo katakan padaku sekali lagi kalau kau mencintaiku! Jika tidak, aku akan memaksamu melakukannya lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." ungkap Sakura hampir tak terdengar.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus, bola matanya berbinar bak anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru. "Anak baik. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan jika itu berarti kau juga membenciku, aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu pergi. Saling mengikat, tidak ada cara melarikan diri." menepuk puncak kepala Sakura sambil meletakkan kepalanya sendiri di atas bantal persis di atas bahu Sakura.

Ia hanya berharap bahwa semua ini mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya agar melihat wajah Sakura. Pria itu menyentuh rambut merah muda Sakura dengan letih, dan tersenyum ketika perempuan yang sudah tidak perawan itu menutup matanya. "Hmm? Kau merasa mengantuk? Benar juga. Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu beberapa jam ke depan dan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah."

Sebelum jatuh tertidur ia sempat menggumamkan sesuatu.

Tetapi ternyata suaranya masih tertangkap gendang telinga Sasuke.

Ia terkekeh pelan, "Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan." sebuah seringaian puas terbit di wajahnya yang menggelap. Menatap Sakura dalam keheningan, selanjutnya Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh polos Sakura. Sementara dirinya sendiri merangkak agak menjauh dari Sakura. "Kita berdua telah jatuh bersama-sama ke dalam mimpi kebahagiaan yang penuh nafsu ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tertidur.

Ya Tuhan, ia sangat indah.

Tak pernah Sasuke sebelumnya menggoda siapa pun, meski justru yang terjadi adalah kebalikkannya. Tapi ia merasa semua berjalan sesuai keinginan Sasuke. Nafsu mengalahkan akal sehatnya hingga berbuat nekat seperti itu.

Mungkin ia merasa agak kotor atas apa yang dirinya perbuat, tapi Sasuke tak menyesal sama sekali. Sebenarnya ia sangat berambisi melakukan ini sejak dulu.

Benar-benar puas dengan hasil perbuatannya terhadap Sakura, Sasuke menunggu sejenak hingga ia yakin bahwa wanita itu sudah tertidur pulas, lalu diam-diam ia melewati ranjang tidur yang gelap menuju sebuah lemari pakaian di ujung kanan.

Membukanya dengan hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara dan buru-buru mengenakan mantelnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak persegi panjang dan membukanya, berikutnya ia mengeluarkan pistol hitam yang memang sudah dipersiapkannya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

Sasuke menyelipkan senjata api tersebut ke dalam saku celananya di balik mantel.

Setelah memastikan Sakura masih berada di posisinya terakhir kali ia lihat, pria itu bergegas keluar, melaksanakan sesuatu yang telah ia rencanakan.

Ketika Sasuke menutup pintu utama di belakangnya, kilatan licik dari sorot matanya yang tajam terpancar, dan senyuman aneh yang tersungging di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang tampak bersimpuh di lantai keramik yang dingin dan kotor, tak bisa berteriak di balik lakban yang ditempelkan di mulutnya. Tangannya dirantai, begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya yang duduk berselonjor diikat tali tambang.

Ia tak mau bertanya dimana dirinya sekarang, tapi memaksa untuk mengandalkan semua inderanya agar bisa mengetahui situasi. Tapi sejak ia sadar ruangan ini sepi, hening, tak ada siapa pun di sekitarnya, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara serangga malam.

Seketika itu pula tubuhnya tersentak, langsung bertanya-tanya sekarang pukul berapa. Tapi percuma, matanya dihalangi oleh sebuah kain yang dililitkan ke kepalanya.

Dengan napas memburu ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya bisa berada di tempat seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendengar pintu berderit dari sebelah kanannya di gudang lembab tempat penculik menyekapnya. Ada orang yang datang.

Ia belum bisa memastikan siapa yang menculiknya dan jelas-jelas orang itu tidak mau repot-repot berbicara berdua dengannya. Namun kali ini secara mengejutkan, sang penculik mendatanginya.

"Hoi sialan! Rupanya kau sudah bangun."

Jantung Itachi langsung berdebar.

Suara ini. Ternyata benar dugaannya, Adiknya sendiri yang sudah melakukan semua ini. Itachi bergantung pada seutas tali kemarahan. Awalnya pria itu percaya bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berbahaya, tapi kini ia lebih merasa kecewa ketimbang terancam.

"Menikmati posisi barumu?" dengan terang-terangan Sasuke mengoloknya. Namun Itachi bersikap seakan tidak mendengar apapun meskipun dadanya terasa sesak menahan emosi.

Sasuke melepaskan peralatan yang mengelilingi Itachi, terkecuali rantai dan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Coba saja kau bawa dia pergi dariku jika mau menghadapi siksaan selama yang kumau, dan lihat apakah keadaan akan memihakmu." Sasuke kembali menggertak Kakak lelakinya, lalu ia mengambil sebuah kursi kayu yang masih kokoh dan duduk di hadapan Itachi.

Dari dekat ia bisa menangkap sorot mata Itachi yang menggambarkan ketidakpercayaan dari bola mata sewarna dengan maniknya. Itachi berperawakan gagah dan tegap, wajahnya kelihatan tenang meskipun berada dalam situasi tak menguntungkan, rambut hitamnya yang panjang telah tergerai acak-acakan, guratan keriput di pipinya masih sama, beberapa lebam di sekitar wajah pucatnya semakin terlihat jelas saat cahaya bulan menyorot ke arah Itachi.

Penampilan laki-laki itu sungguh berantakan.

Tentu saja pelaku penyerangan Itachi adalah Adiknya sendiri.

Terdiam tak bergerak dalam jarak beberapa meter, Itachi mulai mengkhawatirkan gadis yang disayanginya. Ia menghirup napas panjang yang entah mengapa rasanya seakan-akan dirinya baru pertama kali menghirup udara segar.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan kriminalitas, Sasuke?"

"Semestinya kau hanya menjadi penonton ketika aku dan Sakura melangsungkan pernikahan kelak, tapi nyatanya hal itu terlalu mudah untuk dilakukan. Kau, dan kedua orang tua kita tidak berhak datang ke acara kami." ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan sangsi. "Kalian sama-sama munafik karena tidak memahami perasaanku sama sekali. Terlebih membawa Sakura ke rumah tangga Uchiha."

"Ada dimana Sakura?" Potong Itachi tidak sabar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Tapi aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik."

Sasuke terkekeh dan menumpu berat dagu pada punggung tangannya yang terlipat persis di atas pahanya. "Gadis itu, ah... maksudku wanita itu sudah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Dia menerima perasaanku dengan senang hati. Tidak ada yang bisa lagi dikatakan, itu adalah saat paling dekat yang pernah kurasakan kepada Sakura." Jawabnya santai dan tenang.

Seketika Itachi menyipitkan matanya. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu..." Suaranya menghilang, tenggorokannya terasa kering saat membayangkan Sasuke dan Sakura bercinta. Didominasi pemaksaan.

Kenyataan bahwa waktu yang ia habiskan bersama ketiganya menjadi satu-satunya bagian dari hidupnya yang indah, tetapi perbuatan bejat Sasuke terhadap orang-orang tak bersalah yang sedemikian parah demi kegilaannya, merupakan hal yang terburuk.

"KAU MEMPERKOSA SAKURA?"

Namun Sasuke hanya menyeringai lebar seolah menjawab semua perkiraan pria malang itu.

Itachi semakin dilanda kemarahan, laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya, hampir tak percaya pada keegoisan Sasuke. Obsesi tak berempati. "Kau keterlaluan, Adikku. Akan kau kemanakan ikatan klan Uchiha jika kau memaksakan kehendakmu dengan menikahi Sakura? Keluarga kita bisa hancur kapan saja sampai kau mengurungkan niat terlarangmu itu."

"Lalu salah siapa itu?" bentak Sasuke marah saat berdiri dan menendang kursi yang barusan ditempatinya sebagai pelampiasan. Suara gedebuk langsung menggema ke seisi ruangan.

"Lihat akibat penyiksaan yang kalian lakukan padaku! Tidak berguna sama sekali dan hanya membuatku semakin sulit! Kau dan mereka adalah orang yang sudah menghancurkan diriku perlahan-lahan, tapi sekarang perbuatan kalian takkan kumaafkan." Ia tersenyum miring.

Itachi merasa tegang, mundur sedikit ke belakang tapi mencoba angkat bicara. "Jika saja... Jika saja sedari awal kau mengutarakan perasaanmu mungkin Ibu dan Ayah mempertimbangkannya." Suaranya melemah.

" _Well well well..._ dan menyingkirkan Sakura dari hidupku?" Sasuke menyemburkan gelak tawa yang keras. "Apakah kau ingat saat hari itu? Dimana Sakura kembali setelah menghilang selama satu tahun ke hadapan kita?"

Itachi mengerlingkan matanya, tapi Sasuke peka bahwa pria dua puluhan itu masih mengingatnya.

Saat itu seharusnya Sasuke _senior_ Sakura karena umur mereka terpaut satu tahun, kedatangan gadis itu setelah lama menghilang tanpa kabar membawa kabar buruk mengenai meninggalnya Mebuki dan Kizashi. Usul kepala keluarga Uchiha ketika Sakura bertandang ke rumahnya, ia bermaksud mengadopsi Sakura dengan harapan Sakura bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Walaupun Pamannya yang banyak hutang selalu memaksa Sakura agar tinggal di rumah peninggalan orang tua Sakura.

Berita Sakura yang akan diadopsi oleh orang tuanya membuat Sasuke frustasi. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya yang telah gagal menemukan perempuan itu sebelumnya, dan juga keluarganya sendiri yang dengan tanpa pikir panjang mengubah status Haruno Sakura menjadi Adik angkatnya.

Musim dingin, persisnya ketika hari Sakura resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarganya, Sasuke lebih memilih keluyuran selama dua hari tanpa memberitahu kepada orang rumah, cuaca buruk tak menjadi penghalangnya untuk melepaskan beban. Sampai dia pikir dia akan mati setelah tergeletak tak berdaya di pedalaman hutan yang sangat jauh dari rumah karena kedinginan, kelelahan dan kelaparan.

Waktu itu Sasuke masa bodoh ia mau mati kapan saja.

Begitu dirinya tersadar tubuhnya terbaring di rumah sakit, bersama keluarganya lengkap dengan Sakura yang ikut terlelap di sampingnya.

Sasuke amat sangat menyesal tidak mampu menyelamatkan nama Haruno Sakura yang telah berubah jadi Uchiha Sakura.

Dan segalanya merupakan kesalahan keluarganya.

"Semua orang yang terlibat harus mati."

Itulah yang dicamkan Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja yang kau perbuat salah Sasuke!" Itachi menatap putus asa, menundukkan kepalanya tak berdaya. "Kumohon jangan sakiti Sakura dan orang tua kita. Lakukan apapun padaku tapi jangan pada mereka."

Sasuke mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah. "Tidak mungkin. Tujuan utamaku adalah menghancurkan klan Uchiha, lalu menikahi Sakura. Kami pun hidup bahagia selamanya." Intonasi suaranya yang malas seakan membacakan sebuah dongeng.

"Jangan Sasuke!" bentak Itachi, emosinya kembali naik ketika mendengar perkataan Adiknya. "Sekali saja kau menyentuh keluarga kita aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!"

"Baiklah. Sepertinya percobaan pembunuhan tadi pagi masih kurang bagimu," ujar Sasuke dengan tenang seraya menatap kedua mata Itachi penuh arti. "Semua pilihan akan berakhir sama. Aku akan diam jika jadi kau."

Itachi terdiam, menyadari ancaman yang ada dibalik suara Sasuke yang bernada rendah, disertai tatapan tajam dan dingin. Selanjutnya ia menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak semestinya kau berbuat begini. Sakura hanya akan membencimu jika dia mengetahui semuanya."

Pemuda itu memandang Kakaknya sinis, "Aku tak peduli apakah Sakura akan benci dengan yang kulakukan atau tidak! Selama kami hidup bersama, akan kupenuhi keinginannya." balas Sasuke tanpa beban. Bahkan sebuah senyuman terbit di wajahnya yang datar.

Bibir Itachi menipis, matanya menggelap dipenuhi oleh amarah. "Kau menjijikkan." desis Itachi nyinyir.

"Orang sepertimu tidak usah khawatir," Sasuke terkekeh sambil menatap Itachi penuh arti, kepalanya miring dengan cara yang ganjil dan terkesan menakutkan. "Toh kau ataupun pria lain tidak berhak mendapatkan Sakura. Hanya aku yang pantas bersanding bersamanya."

Itachi membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah pistol hitam dari dalam mantelnya. Tubuhnya menegang.

"Nah..." Sasuke mendesah sembari mengarahkan moncong pistol ke kening korbannya. "Keberadaanmu sudah tidak berguna lagi bagiku. Jadi, aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga."

Dalam kegelapan yang lembab ruangan kotor, Itachi bergidik. Ia membayangkan senjata tersebut memuntahkan peluru tepat melewati otaknya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Uchiha Sasuke? Aku ini Kakakmu!" Geram Itachi. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri namun rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya terlalu kuat sehingga tidak goyah sedikitpun. Napasnya memburu ketika menyadari bahwa kini nyawanya berada di tangan Adik yang bahkan tak ia kenali lagi.

Tapi ada boleh buat. Lelaki delapan belas tahun itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula. Kakinya maju sebanyak dua langkah mendekati Itachi yang bersimpuh tak berdaya.

Diliputi ketegangan tentang apa yang bakal diperbuat Sasuke terhadapnya, di sebuah gudang kotor di pedalaman hutan yang amat jauh dari keramaian kota.

Itachi menepis rasa takutnya sendiri, tapi ia mulai bertanya-tanya, orang macam apa yang telah merubah Adiknya hingga sedemikian kejam.

Mengabaikan fakta kehidupannya terancam, Itachi menghirup napas panjang. Lalu menelan ludah, tapi sesaat kemudian, suaranya berhasil keluar tanpa hambatan meski dengan _tremor_ pada tangannya yang disebabkan oleh rasa takut yang sangat tinggi.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan sampai kau mau membunuhku?"

" **Karena kau pengganggu di antara hubungan kami, aku dan Sakura**." Sasuke menekankan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba mendekatkan senjata di genggamannya ke arah pelipis kiri Itachi.

Itachi membeku saat benda dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya yang tegang.

"Ada kalimat terakhir?"

Mungkin ini sudah waktunya. Itachi menunduk, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi beberapa detik dari sekarang.

"Kalian akan menderita jika tetap memaksakan diri hidup bersama. Terutama Sakura. Selain membencimu dia terlalu sulit untuk menerima kehadiranmu walaupun sebagai Kakaknya setelah semua yang kau lakukan."

Mata Sasuke menggelap, tubuhnya gemetar oleh amarah. Hidungnya kembang kempis, sambil menarik pelatuk, ia berteriak nyaring.

"ITACHI!"

DORR...

 _To be continued..._

A/N :

Ini sudah panjang belum? Saya agak kesulitan membuat cerita yang panjang2 karna selain kagok jg kadang malah WB dadakan :'v selain itu aduh Sakuranya.. Author gregetan sendiri nulis ini :''

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yg sudah bersabar menunggu :)

Nakahara Sakura : Em.. Maaf ya kalo posisi Itachi malah mengecewakan di sini, soalnya demi kelangsungan cerita *keringatdingin*

Jadi es campur dong :v sudah saya kabulkan ya permohonan kamu, tp karena chap dpn adalah akhiran, jd mungkin gk terlalu panjang :)

Guest : Ini udh up ya, makasih rnrnya :)

Selamat nunggu chap depan, jangan tegang ya :v

By,

Karen


	7. Reset New World

Tittle : Nightmare

Rate : M

Genre : Yandere, Romance, Hurt, Family

Pairing : SasuSaku slight ItaSaku

Warn : AU, miss typo, OOC, weird, yandere chara

 **Attention! This story contains mature theme.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Chap 7~

Reset New World

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat hanya untuk disambut oleh Sasuke yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya.

Ia mengernyit saat merasakan sakit di kepalanya, samar-sama ia bisa mendengar suara pria itu yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura memiliki lima menit sebelum mencapai sekolah.

Sakura yang kebingungan masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Di dalam mobil? Pergi ke sekolah?

"... Kau tidak bangun saat aku memandikanmu atau memakaikanmu pakaian sampai kita berada di sini, kita sedang menuju sekolahmu. Apa aku terlalu banyak memberikan dosis obat itu?!"

Sakura semakin bingung saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. "Apa..." suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia menelan ludah, darah seakan terisap dari wajahnya ketika insiden mengerikan itu terlintas di kepalanya.

Sasuke meliriknya lewat ekor mata, senyuman di wajah laki-laki itu tak membantu menghilangkan rasa takut Sakura sama sekali.

Dengan terburu-buru Sakura mencoba membuka _sealt belt,_ kemudian membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya tanpa mempedulikan kecepatan kendaraan Sasuke melaju, namun sebelum tangannya sampai semburan tawa Sasuke mendadak menghentikan niatnya.

"Apa kau berniat untuk mati dengan menjatuhkan dirimu agar bisa keluar dari sini?" sorot matanya berkilat marah, "Jangan harap. Karena kalau kau mati akulah pembunuhnya." Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan raya yang lumayan sepi.

Kata-kata itu menggetarkan Sakura, dalam artian lain. Tubuh mungilnya gemetaran. Bersikeras menjernihkan pikiran, Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Sa-Sasuke..." gagapnya.

Tampaknya lelaki itu menikmati tingkah Sakura yang ketakutan.

Sasuke kembali berpaling kepada wanita itu. Seringaian aneh yang ditunjukan Sasuke membuat kegelisahan Sakura menjadi-jadi. Ia menatap Sakura tajam, "Jika kau mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Aku akan meng _upload_ foto memalukanmu ke internet!" ancam Sasuke, intonasi suaranya yang dingin dan tak berperasaan meyakinkan Sakura.

Pria itu akan membuat masa depannya hancur.

Sakura memandang tidak percaya, tangannya meremas _plaid mini skirt_ hitamnya. Entah apa yang bisa ia gambarkan tentang perasaannya. Kecewa. Tentu saja. Bahkan lebih dari itu.

Dadanya berdebar naik turun dalam tempo cepat, adrenalinya berpacu. "Aku tidak percaya kau adalah orang jahat, mesum, yang nyatanya lebih buruk dari pembunuh sekalipun." desis Sakura sinis.

Sejujurnya Sakura sungguh muak akan keingian Sasuke yang memilikinya. Tapi entah bagaimana hatinya berbisik agar bisa menerima pria yang sudah melecehkannya itu.

Ini gila. Seekor tikus telah terjebak dan dirinya bisa-bisanya terpengaruh oleh aura seksual sang predator?

Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas tanpa ada rasa tersinggung sedikitpun. Ia mengangkat bahu, "Hmm.. Aku memang mesum, jadi ada yang lain?" dengan tenang pria brengsek itu menerima penghinaan dari Sakura. Akan lebih baik jika Sakura hanya memberi kutukan daripada bersikap lemah.

Tak mempedulikan rasa takutnya, Sakura masih melemparkan pandangan tajam terhadap lawan bicaranya, tapi dengan intonasi sungguh-sungguh ia membuka mulut. "Tidak bisa dimaafkan." sambung Sakura dengan kemarahan yang mengguncang.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan, huh?" ulang Sasuke terdengar mengejek.

Sakura menundukkan pandangannya, seakan ia sadar bahwa tak ada gunanya mengatai Sasuke. Ia sedikit bingung, pasalnya sebelum ini Sakura sempat mengutuk Sasuke dan laki-laki itu murka padanya. Namun sekarang.

Ini aneh sekali.

Apa terjadi sesuatu sebelum ia sadarkan diri? Sakura mengira-ira apa yang sudah merasuki Sasuke.

Diamnya Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti, "Jadi, apa itu? Dalam rangka untuk membuatku marah? Aku sudah menjadi orang yang sekeras batu. Sebuah monster,"

Kemacetan lalu lintas menyebabkan Sasuke menghentikan mobil. Dia meminta jika Sakura ingin keluar dari kendaraan itu. Tapi, Sakura tetap diam di tempatnya semula. Masa depannya bisa kacau jika Sasuke menyebarkan foto terkutuk itu ke media sosial.

Sekilas ia mengerutkan hidungnya. "Aku akui kau orang yang kuat Sakura," puji Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Mengejutkan, semua ini tampak tak masuk akal. Reaksi pertamanya adalah bimbang, tapi ketika Sakura menangkap kesimpulan betapa kejamnya pria itu membawa orang tak bersalah untuk kesenangannya sendiri, Sakura merasa kemarahannya berubah menjadi benci. Teramat sangat.

Seraya menghirup napas lewat hidung berusaha menenangkan diri wanita itu membuka mulutnya, "Maksudmu apa? Kau ingin aku kabur sementara kau bisa bebas menghancurkanku?"

Mengibaskan sebelah tangan, Sasuke menyemburkan kekehan ringan. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh di tengah jalan seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak tega membiarkanmu meringkuk di jalanan tanpa tempat tinggal."

Pagi ini turun salju di luar, Sakura mungkin bisa tergelincir karena jalanan yang licin. Lagipula tidak mungkin ia membiarkan perempuan pujaannya lari darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Membunuh orang tak bersalah ke dalam masalah kita?"

Sasuke mengangguk, keputusannya sudah bulat. "Kurang lebih begitu."

Senyum sinis Sakura menghilang, getaran lemah yang menyembunyikan amarahnya bergejolak di balik intonasi suaranya yang melemah. "Aku membencimu." ia menahan segala macam emosi yang campur aduk.

Ia memandang kepada Kakaknya itu yang membalasnya dengan seringai lebar seraya menjalankan kembali mobilnya, lampu lalu lintas sudah hijau.

"Kau gemetaran. Kasihan sekali," Sekilas Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan pandangan mengasihani yang sesungguhnya menjijikkan di mata Sakura.

Sasuke menikmati tatapan takutnya, yang mengingatkan Sakura atas kejadian nista beberapa jam lalu, tapi ia dapat memulihkan dirinya dengan cepat. "Sasuke, aku—"

"Jika aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini, bukankah sebaiknya aku menghabisimu sebelumnya?" Senyum lebar licik menghiasi wajah tampannya saat menyadari sasarannya telah berhasil ditaklukan.

Sakura tercengang atas sebuah pembicaraan mendadak Sasuke. Jantung wanita itu berdegup kencang. Suara dinginnya bak gemuruh petir yang menyambar kepalanya.

"Kau tahu aku pernah menyatakan perasaan padamu, dahulu sekali." Ia tersenyum dingin di balik raut wajahnya yang sukar ditebak, tapi tetap memperhatikan jalan raya.

Pria itu terus bicara, tapi Sakura masih mempertahankan keterkejutannya. Sakura tidak ingat tentang pernyataan cinta yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Itu terjadi saat kedatangannya ke keluarga Uchiha, setelah orang tua Sakura meninggal. Yah musim dingin itu. Dia tidak pulang ke rumah dan ketika ditemukan olehnya dan Itachi Sasuke tergeletak di sisi jalan.

Ini bukan tentang kebenciannya sebab Sakura hadir kembali dalam hidupnya, namun persoalan Sakura yang menjadi bagian dari Uchiha.

 _'Aku mencintaimu_ _.'_

 _'A_ _ku ingin memelukmu tapi kau_ _terlalu_ _jauh_ _untuk ku gapai_ _.'_

Sakura ingat sekarang. Pada saat itu Sasuke sempat mengigaukan sesuatu sebelum pria itu dibawa ke rumah sakit dikarenakan kondisinya yang hampir mati membeku. Nyatanya Sasuke ingat dengan baik sedangkan Sakura dengan bodohnya sama sekali melupakan hal sepenting itu.

Dia yang merindukan cinta adiknya, berubah menjadi nafsu. Akan lebih baik jika ia hanya membunuh perempuan itu. Saat itulah dia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura menerima Sakura sehingga ia bisa menyerahkan diri kepada Sasuke. Bahkan jika saja Sakura tidak ada di sisiya, ia bahkan tidak bisa memahami untuk apa keberadaannya di dunia ini.

Sasuke tahu bahwa ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membawa Sakura ke dalam kehidupannya, selamanya. Ia telah tergugah oleh hasratnya yang melambung, jiwanya terbakar dengan seluruh obsesinya untuk melengkapi apa yang telah ia miliki sekarang.

"Penderitaanku selama kau menempatkan posisi yang keliru membuatku semakin sulit agar memilikimu. Tapi semua orang yang terlibat akan mati, salahkan dirimu yang bodoh itu karena membuatku melakukan semuanya sendiri. Apa pun jika memang harus ada yang dikorbankan." Perempuan ini harus menjadi miliknya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berseru keras, namun pria itu seakan-akan tuli.

Sampai akhirnya kendaraan pria delapan belas tahun itu berhenti di halaman depan sekolah, yang tidak terlalu ramai dan sekitarnya dipenuhi hujan salju.

"Kita sudah sampai. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti, aku tidak akan ikut sekolah karena ada urusan penting yang harus kulakukan. Sebelum itu, jangan pernah melangkah keluar dari sekolah. Jangan pulang sendiri!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura.

Perintah dan tatapan penuh kuasa lelaki itu membuat Sakura membeku.

"... Kau tahu akibatnya kan?" Gumam Sasuke pelan sambil mencengkram lembut bahu Sakura.

Sakura tersentak penuh kekhawatiran. "Kau tidak akan menyakitiku bukan?"

Dengan mendesah pelan, Sasuke mengangguk santai, tetap memandang Sakura. "Kecuali kau menolak perkataanku." ucap Sasuke lambat.

"Bagaimana—"

"Aku janji, Sakura. Aku takkan membiarkan kau tersakiti, hanya jika kau bersedia menurutiku." ulang Sasuke dengan ekspresi mengancam.

Sakura merinding. Ia merasakan kekuatannya untuk menolak Sasuke sirna seketika. "Aku paham."

Senyum manis Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia merasa puas, matanya yang gelap berbinar-binar. "Hm... Baguslah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa malam ini, sayang."

Sakura merasakan sebuah benda yang basah dan lembut menyentuh sekilas dahinya. Dengan cepat, Sakura turun dari mobil dan tanpa melihat ke belakang, berlari sekuat mungkin supaya jauh dari orang yang sudah tidak ia kenali lagi.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kawanku," sapa Nagato sambil menunjuk pada sofa kosong yang tadinya ditempati istrinya.

"Hn." tamu tersebut menyunggingkan senyum dingin kepada Nagato. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua jam untuk tiba di kediaman baru pria merah itu, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa yang berada di ruang tamu berukuran lumayan besar kediaman sahabatnya.

Ini sebenarnya adalah rumah yang dibeli Sasuke untuk imbalan bantuan Nagato atas permintaan Sasuke yang ingin menyingkirkan kedua orang tua dan mayat Itachi.

Semuanya sudah ia rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Alasan mengapa Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak pulang lama karena dirinya sudah menyuruh Nagato untuk menghabisi nyawa kedua orang tuanya, ia tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahui rencananya, sebelum Sakura semakin membencinya, ia tak ingin mengotori tangannya sendiri setelah membunuh Itachi.

Nagato melirik khawatir ke arah Sasuke, walaupun pria itu sudah membalas budi membeli tempat tinggal yang nyaman untuk istri dan anaknya Nagato tak ingin menyampaikan satu patah katapun tentang bagaimana pendapatnya selama ia menyusun rencana melenyapkan suami istri tersebut. Tadi pagi Sasuke memerintahkannya agar membakar jasad Itachi atau mengubur mayatnya di suatu tempat.

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu membunuh orang-orang itu. Sungguh pencapaian yang besar,"

Nagato mengerjapkan matanya terkejut, "Ah... aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menerima pujian itu," balas karyawan Uchiha Corp baru itu santai. Berusaha merilekskan bahunya yang sedari tadi terasa tegang. "Operasi itu membutuhkan lima orang terbaikku untuk menghabisi mereka berdua."

"Lima?" Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Kukira hanya kau dan salah satu orangmu yang terlibat. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau masih lemah seperti dulu." jawabnya ringan.

Pria berambut merah itu menatap Sasuke tajam dan tak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke sudah membantunya memberikan pekerjaan dan rumah terbaik. Lagipula tak ada yang jamin nyawanya aman jika mulutnya salah bicara.

Sasuke terdiam, mengerutkan alisnya.

Tapi akhirnya Nagato tersenyum sekilas, "Omong-omong bagaimana kabarmu dan Sakura? Kau bilang akan menikahinya setelah dia lulus sekolah kan?"

"Kami baik dan yah aku akan membicarakan mengenai itu padanya nanti." jawab Sasuke.

"Tubuh Itachi terluka parah sebelum aku mengubur jasadnya di suatu tempat," Ayah beranak satu itu terdiam sejenak, memikirkan baik-baik apa yang dapat ia katakan selanjutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia memiliki banyak memar di sekujur tubuhnya?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku sungguh menyiksanya dengan hebat dalam beberapa jam terakhir,"

Bola mata Nagato membulat, "Menyiksa? Jika dia memang benar seperti yang kau katakan maka bukankah sebaiknya kau membuatnya berada di pihakmu?" Nagato berbisik khawatir.

"Nagato, kau sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana pembangkang sepertinya," Uchiha Sasuke menjawab sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan sebal. "Bajingan itu sudah berada di neraka, dan yang hanya bisa diketahui oleh orang-orang hanyalah namanya saja. Dan lebih jauh lagi lenyapnya Itachi akan menjadi peruntungan besar bagiku."

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Sakura kalau-kalau dia bertanya tentang mereka?" saat itu juga Nagato merasa keputusannya untuk terlibat dalam rencana ini menenggelamkannya dalam rasa bersalah.

"Itu sudah kupikirkan matang-matang," Bola mata Sasuke menajam, "Pegang kata-kataku, perjanjian antara kita harus kau sembunyikan rapat-rapat sampai mati atau sebentar lagi kau akan tahu apa yang bisa saja terjadi pada keluarga kecilmu." sambung Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

Lalu lelaki itu menyesap minuman anggur yang baru disiapkan Konan tanpa bicara.

Nagato terdiam membeku sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lemah. Sang kepala rumah tangga memandang Sasuke cukup lama, tak membutuhkan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan ketakutan—atau kecemasannya.

.

.

.

Sakura berharap agar tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke ketika sudah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah yang dipadati oleh warga sekolah. Dan harapan untuk bisa melaksanakan _planning_ pentingnya sore ini membuatnya gugup.

Terasa jauh lebih sulit daripada rencananya untuk mencari keberadaan Itachi yang masih belum dapat kemajuan.

Sakura memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat kira-kira ada tidaknya sosok yang ia waspadai, kemudian melangkah cepat melewati gerbang sekolah dan mencegat taksi. Ia masih memiliki sisa uang yang terakhir Sasuke berikan padanya, ditambah uang jajan dari Itachi.

Dan rencananya Sakura pergunakan untuk membeli tiket keluar kota ataupun luar negeri, ia akan mencari pekerjaan di sana, tak peduli dengan anggapan dirinya masih anak sekolah. Toh ia sudah genap tujuh belas tahun.

Yang lebih penting adalah ia mesti terbebas dari Kakak angkatnya yang kejam itu.

Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan ancaman Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendapat kabar dari bawahan terpercayanya bahwa Sakura menghilang, ini sudah lewat hampir satu jam dari jadwal pulang sekolah.

Jadi perempuan merah muda itu ingin bermain-main dengannya. Baiklah akan ia kabulkan permohonan itu.

Lalu di pertengahan perjalanan ia segera memutar arah dan secepatnya menuju rumah Yamanaka Ino. Si pirang itu pasti tahu sesuatu mengenai Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menggedor pintu rumah megah Yamanaka.

Seorang kepala pelayan menyuruhnya masuk dan tak lama kemudian Ino muncul dari lantai atas, tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menanyakan tentang Sakura, dan perempuan pirang itu langsung menjawab dengan tergagap. "Sa-saya tidak tahu Uchiha-san, memang Sakura masuk sekolah hari ini tapi dia langsung pulang, katanya ada sesuatu yang mendesak." Ino tampak sedikit bingung mendengar berita ini.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Tidak. Dia hanya bersikap aneh," Dia berkata jujur. Ketika di sekolah Sakura memang mengalami perubahan kepribadian, gadis itu jadi sedikit tertutup dan kelihatan sedih, saat Ino bertanya Sakura justru bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ino mengira mungkin Sakura sedang ada masalah dan tidak ingin dicampuri seseorang.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata kepada gadis berambut pirang itu. "Selain itu?"

"Tidak ada."

Pria itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kebalikan dari kebiasaannya yang dingin dan acuh tak acuh, kini ia terlihat terpukul karena belum mendapat petunjuk apa pun.

"Kalau begitu, misalkan kau mendengar informasi apa saja tentang keberadaannya segera kabari aku. Apa kau mengerti?"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya, baiklah."

"Terima kasih," Sasuke mengangguk tegas, kemudian berbalik, mengendarai mobilnya.

Pemberhentian selanjutnya—sahabat Sakura satunya lagi. Hyuuga Hinata.

Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu berkubang dalam penyesalan, lagipula ia harus berpikir jernih sekarang, ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk terus menemukan keberadaan wanita yang dicintainya.

Ketika sampai di depan halaman rumah megah Hyuuga, sebelum Sasuke sempat melangkah masuk ia mendapati sebuah panggilan dari anak buahnya yang ditugaskan untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura.

 _"Sasuke-_ sama, _saya melihat nona Sakura sedang memesan tiket kereta menuju Suna. Jam keberangkatannya akan dimulai satu setengah jam lagi, saya akan mengirimkan alamatnya sekarang."_

Jiwa Sasuke yang paling dalam merasa lega. "Baiklah, terus pantau gadis itu sampai aku tiba di sana. Jangan membiarkannya pergi ke Suna."

 _"Baik,_ Sasuke- _sama."_

 _Sakura bersembunyi dariku_ —pikir Sasuke. Jadi Sakura sungguh melarikan diri darinya. Tapi seorang Uchiha tidak pernah tidak mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

.

.

.

Di supermarket, Sakura memilih beberapa macam makanan ringan yang akan ia makan selama perjalanan ke Suna. Hanya itu tempat tujuannya, selain ia pernah tinggal sementara di sana sebelum kematian orang tuanya, ia juga tidak tahu harus kemana selain ke Suna.

Sasuke telah berbuat sejauh ini, ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri saat harus menghadapi kemungkinan yang terjadi—tapi ia terpaksa meninggalkan kota ini dibandingkan harus bersama Sasuke dan menyadari sebuah keputusan harus secepatnya dibuat berkenaan jalan mana yang harus ia pilih.

Mungkin lelaki itu sedang kelabakan mencarinya. Sakura tersenyum miris, kalau bisa ia takkan kembali lagi menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

Sakura menaruh keranjang belanjaannya di depan kasir, selagi menunggu ia memainkan ponselnya yang sengaja sejak tadi Sakura matikan.

Dahinya terlipat begitu mendapati 26 missed call dan puluhan pesan dari Ino, Hinata, yang paling banyak dari Sasuke.

Dengan jantung bergemuruh ia membaca satu persatu pesan Kakak angkatnya terlebih dahulu. Oh masih pantaskah dirinya memanggil sosok mengerikan itu sebagai Kakak?

 _Sakura, aku sudah tahu dimana keberadaanmu sekarang, jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa lari dariku._

 _Kau masih punya waktu kurang dari satu setengah jam sebelum aku menyeretmu dan mengurungmu di rumah kita._

 _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Stasiun Kereta Seikan. Tunggu saja dan aku benar-benar akan mengurungmu selama yang kumau._

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mengamati hampir di sudut supermarket bila ada bawahan Sasuke yang bersembunyi dan mengikutinya. Tapi nihil, tempat ini hanya berisi dua orang pegawai yang sedang membereskan produk dan seorang kasir yang menghitung belanjaannya. Dua orang remaja tengah memilih minuman soda serta empat orang keluarga yang berjalan mondar-mandir di rak peralatan rumah tangga.

Tidak ada yang mencurigakan sejauh yang ia lihat.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu untuk melihat sosok pria jangkung itu. Sayangnya, jadwal keberangkatan masih lama. Apa ia harus membatalkan pergi ke Suna dan mencari tujuan yang sekiranya akan berangkat sekarang juga?

Pemikiran ini sudah membuat sarafnya mulai menegang.

Tak dipungkiri lagi bahwa ketakutan mulai menyiksa dirinya. Hati di dadanya sehampa rongga yang menganga. Ia masih marah kepada Sasuke atas paksaan dan keegoisan dirinya yang sedemikian kejam.

Ia sudah merasa putus asa, seolah-olah ia telah lama terkurung sebelum diberi kesempatan untuk bebas.

Berjuang lagi untuk mengenyahkan Sasuke dari pikirannya, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada barang belanjaannya yang sudah selesai dihitung. Dengan cepat wanita merah muda itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dari dalam tas sekolah dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang, kemudian keluar dari supermarket setelah memasukkan kantong plastik tersebut ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Tidak diragukan ia mesti memesan tiket lagi.

Sambil merapatkan mantel cokelatnya Sakura berjalan lurus menuju mesin penjual tiket, ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum pria itu berhasil menemukannya.

"Sakura!"

Panggilan singkat datang dari beberapa meter di belakangnya. Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya, intonasi rendah dengan suara berat yang sangat familiar menggetarkan sekujur badannya.

Dengan napas sesak perlahan ia berbalik dan melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke berjalan santai ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi di balik saku celananya. Mantel besar hitamnya berkibar di belakangnya. Sorot mata jelaga terlihat setajam pisau.

Di belakang Sasuke, melalui pintu kaca transparan Sakura mendapati seorang pria berbadan besar yang ada di halaman sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mobil Sasuke. Mungkin itu orang yang melaporkan keberadaannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" sembur Sakura terperangah. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Bagi Sakura ini adalah sebuah gagasan yang tak dipungkiri lagi, sangat buruk saat laki-laki itu berhenti persis di hadapannya.

"Sakura, aku datang untuk membawamu pulang." ujar Sasuke.

"Oh, tidak akan." tiba-tiba memekik karena terperangah melihat Sasuke, Sakura membalikkan badan dan bersiap melarikan diri sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya didekap seseorang dari belakang lalu diangkat ke pundaknya. Seakan Sakura adalah karung beras. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Sakura yang menarik perhatian umum, Sasuke melangkah menuju mobilnya terparkir.

"Turunkan aku, dasar orang gila!"

Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar. Ia memukuli punggung lebar Sasuke menggunakan tas sekolahnya yang berat, tapi ajaibnya pria itu tetap bergeming, dengan cepat ia menepis harapannya untuk bisa kabur dari Sasuke karena ia tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti akan mengurungnya di kediaman Uchiha entah sampai kapan.

Ia membuang jauh-jauh tentang betapa nyamannya pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kita pulang sekarang, aku janji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Tapi Sakura sudah terlanjur dilanda amarah. Sakura memutar otak agar bisa terlepas dari kungkungan Sasuke.

Sakura segera menendang tulang rusuk pria itu dengan lututnya sekeras mungkin, begitu Sasuke menurunkannya, Sakura memusatkan perhatiannya dengan melompat ke samping dan hendak berlari menyebrang jalan tanpa mempedulikan lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya khawatir. "Kembali kemari."

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura ketika tak selang tiga langkah Sasuke berhasil meraih sikutnya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

Tapi dengan cemberut Sakura melepaskan rengkuhannya, mendorong Sasuke pergi dengan memukul-mukul dada bidangnya yang sekeras batu yang pasti tidak akan cukup untuk menyakitinya. Pukulan itu hanya membuat Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya di bahu mungil Sakura.

Tepat saat Sasuke membebaskannya, Sakura langsung bergegas menjaga jarak sebanyak satu meter. Sakura segera melirik sekelilingnya yang ternyata dirinya dan Sasuke sudah menjadi tontonan orang-orang. Meskipun jalan raya sekitarnya tidak terlalu ramai oleh pejalan kaki dan kendaraan.

Oh oke ia benci ini.

Tapi meskipun ia berhasil kabur sekarang, Sakura jamin Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menemukannya.

"Aku hanya mau pergi ke Suna selama beberapa minggu." dusta Sakura.

Sasuke mengusir orang-orang itu dengan menggunakan gelarnya, dan para penikmat itu bergegas pergi untuk memberikan mereka privasi, termasuk anak buah Sasuke.

Tampaknya tak ada gunanya memprotes atau menuntut salah satu dari mereka untuk membantunya karena tampang keras wajah Sasuke yang tampan itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan memburu Sakura hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun.

Tapi Sakura mengatupkan rahang dan memelototi Sasuke ketika ia mendengar semburan tawa pelan darinya.

"Haha... aku tidak mengira kau berniat melarikan diri dariku. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat sudah sampai berada di Suna? Mencari pekerjaan untuk pelajar sepertimu?" senyum meremehkan yang dilemparkan pria itu sungguh membuat Sakura muak.

Sasuke berhenti di depan Sakura. Berperawakan tinggi, berpakaian hitam, aspal keras yang berderak di bawah injakan sepatu mahalnya. Pria itu menatap Sakura sungguh-sungguh. Semburat tajam bola matanya dan kulit pucatnya, lamat-lamat melembut oleh pancaran keemasan sinar matahari sore.

"Sekarang mari kita pulang Saki,"

Hati Sakura gemetar oleh nada suara Sasuke yang lemah memohon kepadanya. Tapi Sakura bersikeras untuk tidak terbuai, "Aku cukup yakin dengan keputusanku kali ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku." ia menelan ludah.

"Tidak." tolak Sasuke seraya menggertakan gigi, "Jika aku membiarkanmu pergi maka kau tidak akan kembali lagi,"

'Well _... Itu memang benar.'_

Namun Sakura tidak mengatakannya terang-terangan.

Sasuke menghela napas berat dan memohon dengan tatapan memelas. Yang sungguh membuat Sakura ingin menerjang ke pelukannya.

Sakura segera mengenyahkan pikiran kotor itu.

"Aku memohon padamu... aku... tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku membenci diriku sendiri karena menyakitimu."

Sakura menatapnya curiga. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Sekuat tenaga menepis kelemahannya terhadap pesona Sasuke.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh... kau bisa membenciku," Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan meyakinkan. "Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu. Selama kau tinggal di sisiku maka itu sudah cukup."

"Tidak Sasuke. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu melakukan semua itu padaku." balas Sakura melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak bisa. Jelaskan padaku alasanmu,"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Kau adalah Kakakku tapi kau merenggut harta yang paling berharga bagiku, aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini." pekik Sakura pelan karena tidak mau semakin menarik perhatian umum, semburat kemarahannya yang baru memanaskan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu aku salah," gumam Sasuke pelan di sela-sela helaan napasnya. "Itulah kenapa aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Sakura membeku. Tidak mampu berkata apa-apa saat mendengar Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya.

"Apakah kau takut aku merilis foto-fotomu?" tanya Sasuke curiga. "Kau harus tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah menghancurkan masa depanmu."

"Bukan itu. Aku tidak takut soal itu." Sakura berdiri gemetar karena sangat marah, lubang hidungnya melebar.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Jika kau sudi mendengarkan, aku mencoba untuk menjauh darimu Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa." Sakura mengusap wajah cantiknya frustasi. "Kita ini saudara. Kita tidak pernah bisa bersama. Dengan tinggal di Suna dan bekerja di sana aku bisa mencari pendamping hidup yang sesuai begitu juga dengan kau. Kita bisa menghentikan kesialan ini dan mengurus kehidupan masing-masing."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, "Mengapa bisa begitu? Lagipula kau hanya Adik angkatku bukan sedarah."

"Kenapa katamu?" dengus wanita itu hina. "Secara pribadi aku berhutang budi pada Ayah dan Ibumu karena sudah mau memungutku. Dan sekarang ini kesempatanku untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah kembali kesini."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa ikatan persaudaraan itu lebih penting bagimu?" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya penuh putus asa, "Penolakan dari orang di sekitar kita tidak masalah, bila kita berdua bisa bahagia maka dari itu—"

"Sasuke, apa yang orang tua kita katakan kalau mereka melihat kita seperti ini?" potong Sakura tegas.

"Mereka sudah mati. Kecelakaan yang disebabkan pagar pembatas jembatan yang rapuh sehingga mobil mereka jatuh ke jurang." ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Seakan yang barusan ia katakan adalah mengabarkan keadaan dirinya yang baik-baik saja.

Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Sakura untuk menyerap kenyataan ini. "Jadi..." katanya perlahan, "Mereka sudah tidak ada?"

"Ini bukan apa yang kuinginkan," Sasuke menghela napas sedemikian berat, berusaha membela diri. "Begitupula atas kemalangan yang terjadi pada Itachi. Aku mendapatkan kabar dari orangku bahwa Itachi diculik saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah temannya, setelah itu mereka menyekap dan membunuhnya, kami menemukan jasad Itachi yang dikubur di dekat tempat kejadian."

"Tidak mungkin." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dan berjuang mengatasi sedakan yang muncul di tenggorokannya. Ia menutup wajah menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang mendingin karena udara yang masih dingin. Air mata melesak keluar dari bola _emerald_ perempuan itu.

Melihat Sakura histeris Sasuke segera mendekapnya erat-erat, mencium kepalanya berulang kali. "Maaf, seharusnya aku mencarinya sebelum dia mati mengenaskan."

Sakura meremas kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke, berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Tanpa menyadari senyuman aneh pria yang memeluknya.

"Namun terlepas dari itu, aku tidak bisa membantu selain berharap aku dapat bersamamu. Kita sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." ucap Sasuke, meremas bahu Sakura penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang basah teriritasi oleh air mata dan memandang ke mata hitamnya yang terlihat jujur.

Hati Sakura terhempas, persis seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke kini mereka tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Hanya ada dirinya dan lelaki itu.

Kenyataan ini menghenyakkan Sakura secara mendadak. Gelombang kebingungan melibas diri Sakura. Ia berpikir tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menuruti Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak ingin hatinya ternodai karena dirinya masihlah Adik angkatnya.

Wanita itu menarik diri dari pelukan Sasuke, merasa bimbang antara menerima atau menolak.

"Aku tidak ingin mendominasi dirimu sepenuhnya," Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura ke bibirnya sambil tetap memandangnya, mencium jemari mungil nan putih Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu. Bisakah kita menikah setelah kau lulus?"

Di tengah-tengah tangisannya, Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Sembari mengusap air mata dengan ujung lengan mantelnya ia membantah dengan tergagap. "Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan ikatan persaudaraan kita? Itu bisa menjadi kontroversi."

"Tidak akan." Bantah Sasuke perlahan. "Kita mungkin saudara menurut orang luar, tapi itu hanya di atas kertas, lagipula kita bukan saudara sedarah." binar aneh di matanya membuat Sakura terkejut.

Pada awalnya Sakura bingung tapi sekarang ia meragu.

Menyadari semburat keraguan dari perilaku Sakura, Sasuke segera menambahkan. "Aku akan berakhir menyedihkan jika kau tidak menerima cintaku. Ternyata aku belum cukup untuk melindungimu dan membuatmu mencintaiku. Tapi aku tak peduli selama aku bisa hidup berdua denganmu Saki, dan jika itu dapat dikabulkan ratusan, ribuan, aku akan meminta maaf sebanyak yang kau pinta."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terisak, tidak, bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Hatinya sudah ternodai sama halnya dengan tubuhnya yang tidak suci lagi. Hanya karena pria di hadapannya ini.

Sasuke tersenyum menenangkan, yang sayangnya tak ampuh melenyapkan kegundahan Sakura. "Sekarang tidak ada pengganggu lagi yang akan menghalangi jalan kita berdua." ujarnya dingin. "Dan aku sudah melenyapkan serangga-serangga pengganggu itu."

Sakura terkesiap atas perubahan kepribadian Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, melangkah ke belakang dengan terkejut. Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat seolah tidak melepaskan dirinya.

Apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke?

"Karena itu aku—"

"Untuk ke sekian kalinya kau berbohong padaku. Mempermainkan perasaanku." pekik Sakura histeris, mengundang perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki yang melewatinya.

Sasuke langsung mencekal pergelangan tangan wanita itu namun Sakura segera menepisnya kasar.

Sakura terhuyung mundur dari Sasuke sambil terisak, "Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi!" tanpa berbicara lagi ia berbalik dan lari menyeberangi jalan tanpa menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang menuju ke arahnya.

"SAKURA!" pria itu berteriak memanggilnya.

Namun naas, saat Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke asal suara klakson, tubuh mungilnya telah menubruk bagian depan mobil dan langsung terlempar beberapa meter setelah sempat menimpa kaca.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya memekik terkejut. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke yang membeku melihat kejadian tersebut.

Para penonton mulai mendatangi tubuh Sakura yang bersimbah darah, dengan perlahan dan gemetar Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan menopang kepala perempuan itu di atas pahanya.

"Hei... ini bohong kan?" nada dingin yang biasanya ia lontarkan kini tidak ada, tergantikan lemah nan sedih yang kentara. Melihat kondisi Sakura yang berada di ambang kematian karena kesalahannya membuat Sasuke terpukul.

Ia bisa merasakan dirinya kalah dalam pertempuran untuk bertahan agar tidak menangis. Bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan nama perempuan tercintanya dan air mata menyengat punggung kelopak matanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Cepat panggil ambulan!" teriak salah satu pejalan kaki.

Sakura berjuang mempertahankan kesadarannya yang mulai menipis. Sekuat tenaga menggerakkan tangannya dan menangkup wajah rupawan di hadapannya.

"Sa-Sasuke..." suara melemah Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalanya menangisi keadaan Sakura yang mengenaskan.

Walau pria itu menyakitinya, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sakura masih mencintai laki-laki brengsek ini.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura sedangkan yang satu lagi memeluk perempuan itu dengan erat. "Bertahanlah! Matamu, tolong tetap buka matamu."

Sakura tertawa miris dibalik ringisannya, "Ternyata tetap tidak bisa, aku tidak mampu membencimu." Rasa cintanya terlalu kuat hingga mengalahkan rasa bencinya terhadap Sasuke.

"Bodoh... kenapa kau selalu..." Sasuke semakin terisak, namun dengan senyum sedih di bibirnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Sakura membuka mulutnya, "Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya sepelan hembusan angin musim semi.

Sasuke tampak terperangah, air matanya menderas seiring kelopak mata Sakura yang perlahan tertutup. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kepala Sakura semakin terasa berat dan sakit, tubuhnya telah basah oleh darahnya sendiri bahkan ia tidak merasakan kedinginan saking hangatnya dekapan pria itu. Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran ia sempat mendengar bisikan hangat Sasuke di telinganya.

"Maafkan aku... aku sangat mencintaimu."

 _To be continued..._

A/N :

Halloha semuanya.

Tolong jangan timpuk saya dulu saudara-saudara...

Awalnya saya ingin menjadikan chapter ini sebagai ending, tp begitu ngelihat jumlah wordnya sampe 5k+ an saya akhirnya mutusin buat dibagi dua. Jadi, chap dpn adalah ending, bener-bener ending *melotot*

Saya udh ngantuk berat sebenernya tapi karena kalian pd nanyain ff saya yang gaje bin absurd ini, saya segera up jam 1 skrg jg. Iyah jam 1 dini hari.

Tlg maklumin ya kalo misalkan ada yg aneh dgn chap ini, author males baca ulang dan nulisnya setengah terkantuk2 seakan gk ada esok pagi *ceelah melankolis*

Btw chp 8 keknya pendek, mgkn gk akan lama saya publish juga. Entahlah tergantung apakah saya bisa up langsung setelah beres.

Buat Lalisa Kw, hahah iya maksudnya jangan tegang itu bacanya. Maaf ya malah gk sesuai ekspetasi :'( wkwkwk beneran kurang sadis? Saya masih belajar buat cerita yg maso sm sadis :)

Udh ya, saya mau hibernasi bentaran :v

Sampai jumpa di chap dpn

By,

Karen


	8. Reset New World 2

Tittle : Nightmare

Rate : M

Genre : Yandere, Romance, Hurt, Family

Pairing : SasuSaku slight ItaSaku

Warn : AU, miss typo, OOC, weird, yandere chara

 **Attention! This story contains mature theme.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Chap 8~

Reset New World 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Nona Sakura mengalami amnesia permanen karena benturan keras di kepalanya. Selain itu tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Sasuke terkejut bukan main. "Kira-kira apakah ingatannya bisa kembali?"

Sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya hal itu hanya 5 persen, kemungkinan ingatannya tidak akan kembali."

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa lega mendengarnya. "Baiklah terima kasih." kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Sakura yang terlelap di ranjang rumah sakit dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Sama-sama Tuan Uchiha." Dokter yang menangani Sakura segera keluar dari sana.

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Perempuan itu terlihat kebingungan dengan keadaan sekitar, terutama tubuhnya yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan perban yang melilit kepalanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sakura menoleh pada sosok Kakaknya yang duduk di samping ranjang, "Sasuke- _nii_?" embusan napasnya mengenai alat bantu pernapasan yang terpasang di mulutnya.

Ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kakak, bukankah itu berarti tidak semua ingatan Sakura hilang?

Sakura semakin dilanda kebingungan saat menyadari tubuh Sasuke yang menegang. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Ia memandang gusar kepada Sakura, bisa bahaya jika Sakura ingat kejadian beberapa hari terakhir. "Kau mengalami kecelakaan dua minggu yang lalu dan koma selama itu pula, apa kau sama sekali tidak ingat?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya?" tuntut Sakura dengan kebingungan yang mengguncang. Sungguh ia tak dapat mengingat apa-apa.

Sasuke menatapnya penuh selidik, "Bisakah kau beritahu aku kapan ingatanmu terakhir kali?"

Ketika ia teringat tentang perasaan terlarangnya, jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Sakura berusaha mengosongkan hatinya, gadis malang itu meraba-raba celah gelap yang ada di dalam otaknya mencoba menelaah ingatannya sendiri yang nyatanya sedikit sulit.

"Kalau tidak salah... aku membuatkanmu makan malam dan membawanya ke kantor Ayah. Kita..." ia terdiam sejenak, mencari-cari sesuatu sementara Sasuke menunggu dengan tak sabar. "Kita membicarakan tentang teman-temanmu dan Itachi- _nii_. Hanya itu yang bisa kuingat." timpalnya ragu.

"Itu berarti..." suara berat Sasuke perlahan menghilang, sebuah senyum manis terbit di wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna, yang berhasil membuat pipi Sakura memerah.

"Itu kejadian belum lama ini terjadi Sakura." Sasuke mengelus rambut panjang Sakura yang kusam, tanpa merasa jijik sedikitpun karena ia tidak membersihkan rambutnya selama dirawat di rumah sakit. "Dan kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya kita alami sebelum kau kecelakaan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kaku.

Yang pertama terlintas di benak Sakura adalah ia tak ingin ingatannya kembali pulih. Akan lebih baik jika ingatan itu tersimpan rapat di suatu tempat di otaknya. Ia sangat yakin tentang hal ini meski ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Sesuatu pasti sudah menelan ingatannya masuk ke dalam bagian gelap karena suatu alasan.

"Orang tua kita dan Itachi- _nii_ telah meninggal, Sakura."

Ekspresi Sakura berubah total. Air mata kesedihan meluncur begitu saja.

"Jika mereka ada di sini, melihat kita, pasti mereka senang." — _senang karena aku bisa memilikimu._ Tambahnya dalam hati.

Sakura membalas pelukan Kakaknya sambil sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan betapa dirinya menyesali atas kehilangan keluarga barunya yang berharga.

"Tapi aku yakin mereka meninggal dengan damai. Seolah tertidur lelap di sana." pria itu mengecup dahi Sakura sambil tersenyum puas.

"Sasuke- _nii_..." isak Sakura dengan nada sedih di bahunya. "Maaf aku tidak hadir di pemakaman mereka semua."

Dengan tersedu Sakura mundur dari pelukan Sasuke.

Namun pria itu dengan lihai menenangkan kekasihnya yang tengah berduka. "Ssst... tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah."

Selang lima belas menit kemudian Sakura telah berhenti menangis meski sesekali mengeluarkan sesenggukan akibat terlalu lama menangis.

"Ini, ambil dan minumlah. Tenggorokanmu bisa sakit." ucapnya sambil membuka masker oksigen Sakura. Dan membantunya untuk duduk. "Sebelum itu kau harus membersihkan ingusmu dulu,"

Sakura merenggut, tapi tetap mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya sampai tandas. Suasana hatinya lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya. Berterima kasihlah pada Sasuke yang sudi membiarkan mantel kesayangannya ternodai ingus Sakura.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke ragu-ragu, "Apa aku boleh memakan apapun yang kumau?"

Namun semburan tiba-tiba tawa laki-laki itu mengagetkannya. "Tidak, dokter bilang kau belum boleh makan makanan manis, terutama _cake._ "

Sakura menatap ke arah Kakaknya masam. "Yang benar saja."

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau boleh makan apapun." tatapannya melembut, "Jadi kau mau apa?"

Sakura bergumam seraya memainkan jarinya di atas pangkuan, "Bagaimana kalau _taiyaki_ isi kacang merah?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan membelinya, tunggu sebentar." Sasuke beranjak dari kursi, namun sebelum menutup pintu ia berbalik ke arah Sakura lagi. "Jangan pernah biarkan orang lain masuk dan tetap di situ sampai aku kembali."

Sakura menjawab dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan ketidak seimbangan yang membuatnya linglung saat Sasuke selesai menjelaskan status mereka yang telah berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Jadi kita berdua..." ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Kita sudah resmi pacaran sekarang?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap tanpa ragu-ragu. "Itu benar. Dan setelah itu kita berdua dengan kekuatan kekuasaan Uchiha yang cukup setelah keluarga kita tidak ada, kita akhirnya bisa mendapatkan restu dari orang-orang terdekat dan resmi berpacaran." ujarnya lugas seolah meyakinkan kebenaran yang sudah ada.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan status kita yang bersaudara? Lalu kematian Itachi- _nii,_ Ibu, dan Ayah, bukankah terlalu mencurigakan?" tanya Sakura perlahan. Entah ia harus merasa senang atau justru sebaliknya.

"Itu tidaklah masalah, aku sudah meminta orang-orangku untuk menyelidiki hal itu." kata Sasuke dengan menghela napas panjang. "Terlebih lagi, kita mungkin Kakak Adik tapi itu hanya tertera di atas kertas. Jadi selalu ada cara untuk menggantinya dengan dirimu dan diriku menjadi sepasang suami istri kelak."

Wajah Sakura memanas mendengarnya. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan sebahagia apa ia bila mana memang ia bisa menikah dengan Sasuke.

Melihat gadisnya seperti itu membuat Sasuke ingin segera melahapnya. Tapi harus ia tahan, terutama kondisi Sakura yang belum pulih. "Itu sebabnya kau tidak perlu cemas. Kita sudah saling mencintai."

Akan tetapi kecurigaan Sakura belum sampai disitu, ia heran bagaimana kira-kira dirinya dan Sasuke bisa bersama. "Lalu apa penyebab utama kita berpacaran?"

"Ah... Saat aku menginterogasimu karena kau bersikap aneh, kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku dan tidak dapat menahan perasaanmu lagi. Karena status kita kau berusaha menjaga jarak dariku. Tapi begitu kabar kematian Ibu dan Ayah serta Itachi- _nii,_ akhirnya kita bisa bersama. Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh bukan berarti aku senang mendengar kabar buruk itu." buru-buru Sasuke meralat ucapannya.

Perempuan itu hanya menatapnya.

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura hingga akhirnya ia menurut dan memberikan perhatian kepadanya. Suara lelaki muda itu meninggi dan terdengar antusias. "Kita berdua bisa menikah tanpa harus memikirkan hal yang tidak penting."

"Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Aku berniat melamarmu setelah lulus sekolah," Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Tapi apa kau tidak keberatan sama sekali?"

Meskipun sedikit ragu, Sakura mengangguk dua kali. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri atas keputusan yang ia ambil.

"Bagus," gumamnya, guratan manis di bawah matanya terlihat sekilas saat ia menyunggingkan senyuman manis untuk Sakura.

"Apakah kau ingin mengundang teman-temanmu di pernikahan kita?" tanya Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian.

"Mungkin iya,"

"Baiklah, kita bisa mengundang mereka. Apakah kau senang tinggal di perkotaan yang sangat sibuk seperti di kota ini? Kita bisa mencari rumah baru sesuai keinginanmu."

"Akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan selama tempatnya tidak terlalu ramai. Aku lebih suka tinggal dan bergaul dengan orang-orang yang menyenangkan." Sakura tersenyum santai.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura berusaha menjelaskan keinginanya karena saat tiba saatnya mereka menikah, Sasukelah yang akan memutuskan dimana mereka tinggal. Tapi sebenarnya Sakura tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu.

"Dulu kau pernah mengatakan akan menikahiku saat _Elementary,_ dan sejujurnya aku sangat senang jika kau masih mengingatnya."

"Sasuke- _nii_..." Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya lucu karena merasa diejek. "Dimana-mana laki-laki yang melamar perempuan, bukan sebaliknya."

"Tentu saja, kalau kau mau aku bisa melamarmu sekarang juga. Tapi oh sepertinya aku tidak punya cincin," seketika itu juga Sasuke merogoh-rogoh saku celana bahannya, namun Sakura dengan cepat menghentikan Sasuke.

"Apa? Ya ampun," Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan wajah manisnya mulai merona, "Tapi aku tidak bermaksud begitu... bukan berarti—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Saat dirimu sudah pulih kembali kita akan segera membeli cincin pernikahan, atau kau mau acaranya dipercepat?" tawar Sasuke dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Apa? Tidak tentu saja. Aku masih sayang masa mudaku," Sakura memandang Sasuke cukup lama, seolah ia masih takjub mendengar ajakan menikah yang meluncur dari mulut pria itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah kekasihnya dan melihat kelegaan merayap masuk ke dalam diri Sakura. Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura melihatnya kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau besok malam kita makan bersama di kafetaria rumah sakit? Kondisiku sudah lebih baik,"

Hati Sasuke bersorak gembira mendengar ajakan _dinner_ Sakura. Namun dengan cepat ia menetralkan ekspresinya supaya menyembunyikan rasa senangnya di balik rasa sok tak pedulinya yang sedemikian kaku.

"Baiklah, kita makan malam jam setengah delapan." Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku akan meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada dokter."

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu.

Semenjak Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu, Sakura mendapatkan perhatian yang terlalu _over_ seperti biasanya dari Sasuke. Namun ia senang akan hal itu.

Kasus kematian keluarganya juga telah selesai. Sasuke yang merencanakan seorang pelaku sebagai kambing hitam atas kesalahannya itu, dan menjanjikannya dengan iming-iming tanah sebuah perumahan di Ame.

Entah seberapa bodoh orang itu sampai rela dipenjara belasan tahun—tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang, menggunakan kekuasaannya Sasuke menyumpal mulut yang bersangkutan agar meringankan hukuman orang itu.

Dan Sakura sedikit lega saat mendengar si pelaku tersebut dihukum selama puluhan tahun. Hanya sedikit. Sebab ia masih tidak rela. Kalau perlu seharusnya pemerintah membunuh orang jahat itu.

"Sasuke- _nii_ ," panggil Sakura saat melihat pria itu tengah bersantai di ruang tamu. Ia memandang berkeliling menyimpulkan keadaan bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain mereka.

Sambil menaruh cangkir teh hangat tawar di atas meja, ia menoleh pada Sakura yang sudah pulih meskipun dahinya masih sedikit tertutupi pembalut luka. "Ada apa? Aku sudah bilang kan untuk jangan pernah keluar dari kamar. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku."

Sakura tertawa, sambil mengibaskan tangan ia menggeleng. "Aku hanya bosan di kamar terus. Kenapa tidak ada orang? Kemana pelayan dan yang lain?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyuruh Sakura agar duduk di sebelahnya. "Oh... itu, aku menyuruh mereka untuk pulang, mereka akan kembali bekerja mulai bulan depan."

"Apakah kau ingin merayakan natal bersamaku nanti? Tapi aku ingin kau membuatkanku kue natal yang sangat besar," pinta Sakura dengan wajah menggoda dan antusias, melebarkan kedua tangannya di depan dada menyesuaikan ukuran yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke tertawa renyah melihat perilaku kekanakkan Sakura dengan ekspresi lucunya.

"Kau benar-benar rakus ya." mencubit gemas hidung bangir Sakura yang mungil yang sontak membuat gadis itu merintih. "Tapi baiklah aku akan membuatkanmu kue. Hanya saja ada imbalannya,"

"Imbalan dibalas dengan imbalan lagi?" dengus Sakura menahan tawa. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Jam tangan baru?"

Sasuke menatap mulut Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung atas sikap diamnya Sasuke. "Oke, jangan buat aku penasaran Sasuke- _nii_. Tak perlu malu-malu kalau kau mau aku..." suaranya memudar saat Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangan di kedua sisi kepalanya. " _Nii-san_?"

"Aku menginginkanmu saat ini. Bolehkah?" bisik Sasuke, merendahkan wajahnya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung mencium Sakura.

Bibirnya basah dan dingin, tapi gigitan lembut gigi Sasuke di atas bibirnya mengagetkan Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi tersentak lalu melenguh pelan.

Kilas balik ingatan yang entah datang darimana ketika pria itu menciumnya membuat Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Sambil mengatur napasnya yang sesak Sakura menatap Sasuke antara bingung dan kaget.

Namun ia tetap tidak dapat menggali ingatan tersebut.

Sasuke menunda sejenak, mematikan saklar lampu di samping sofa tempat mereka duduk. Sekarang keadaan sekitar mereka berubah gelap total, namun sedikit cahaya dari bulan yang menyinari keduanya mempermudah Sakura untuk menemukan sosok bayangan Sasuke yang masih tidak bergerak di tempatnya semula.

"Kenapa kau mematikan saklarnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Lalu ia kembali menghadap perempuan merah muda itu.

Pelukan di pinggangnya membuat Sakura berjengit kaget. Selanjutnya dengan lebih hati-hati Sasuke mendekati Sakura, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Kau hanya perlu memikirkanku, sekarang, aku hanya memikirkan dirimu."

"Mataku sakit, Sasuke- _nii_.." keluh Sakura dengan nada manja dan berusaha menghindar, karena sebenarnya ia sudah amat sangat gugup.

"Huh? Kalau begitu tutup matamu tapi kepalamu harus dipenuhi olehku, jangan berpikir hal lain! Sudahkah perasaanku tersampaikan dengan benar padamu?"

Saking dekatnya mereka, Sakura bahkan bisa menghirup napas hangat beraroma mint yang berasal dari mulut Sasuke. Tanpa Sakura ketahui bahwa pria itu tengah berusaha menahan agar tidak segera membawa Sakura ke kamar dan mengikatnya di ranjang.

"Iya Sasu—"

Reflek Sakura mengatupkan kelopak matanya saat merasakan bibirnya dilumat dengan lembut dan perlahan oleh lelaki itu. Tidak ada gigitan, hanya ada rasa manis dan nikmat.

Merasa makin terbuai, Sakura meletakkan tangannya di dada bidang Sasuke, ia menggenggam kerah piyama Sasuke yang terbuat dari sutra.

Sakura mengerang, menyerah pada desakan bibir Sasuke yang menekan bibirnya. Ketika Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya ragu, Sasuke menyambutnya dengan sabar dan halus.

Kini Sasuke dalam kendali penuh, dengan gerakan luwes lidah Sasuke membelai lidahnya.

Kepala Sakura terasa berputar-putar tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun, jantungnya berdetak cepat saat Sasuke mengelus punggungnya dengan gerakan sensual. Suara napas Sasuke menjadi berat, iramanya melambat.

Masih terbuai dengan cumbuan laki-laki itu yang entah mengapa terasa _familiar,_ Sakura ragu-ragu menangkup wajah Sasuke, diam-diam dalam keadaan gelap gulita mengagumi setiap garis wajahnya yang kokoh dan sempurna.

Perlahan Sakura bisa mengimbangi permainan liar Sasuke, memiringkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan agar lebih menjelajahi kenikmatan yang merasuki dirinya.

Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya untuk menghirup udara. Ia menyalakan lampu dan sekonyong-konyong pancaran mata Sasuke menyala karena ekspresi yang ditampilkan Sakura. Wajah manis yang semerah bibirnya yang bengkak, tatapan mata yang sendu.

Sakura adalah perempuan terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya Sasuke tahu bahwa ia tak akan mengalami hal yang sama bila bersama wanita lain.

 _'_ _Setiap bagian dari_ _dirimu terlihat manis_ _._ _Sangat manis_ _..._ _hampir seperti sebuah keajaiban_ _.'_

Membuat dirinya mendamba lebih. Tidak. Sangat terobsesi.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya karena terlalu silau, namun Sasuke segera menciumnya lagi. Gairah tak tertahankan dalam ciuman Sasuke membuat nadinya berdetak kencang.

Sebelum Sakura sempat menarik Sasuke mendekat, sensasi sakit di kepalanya membuat ia mengerang kesakitan. Yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke melepaskan Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke cemas.

Sakura masih memegangi kepalanya, sekelebat bayangan dirinya tengah berdua dengan seseorang muncul, tapi ia tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Semuanya terlalu buram.

Sakura semakin mengeraskan teriakannya ketika mencoba mengingat lebih dalam, Sasuke bergegas menggendong Sakura ke kamarnya kemudian menidurkan Sakura.

Pria itu menggenggam tangan kekasihnya penuh kasih sayang, "Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Sekarang, tidurlah. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kau harus tidur, Sakura." Tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, sekilas ekspresi marah tampak di wajahnya yang datar.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Percuma juga berdebat dengan beruang kutub itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke- _nii_."

Sasuke tak meninggalkan Sakura meskipun gadis itu sudah tertidur lelap beberapa menit yang lalu. Memperhatikannya dalam keheningan yang misterius.

Sebuah seringaian puas terbit di wajahnya, suaranya terdengar rendah dan sehalus kain sutra.

"Kau hanya harus tidur, Saki. Sehingga kau tidak akan pernah bangun dari kegilaan mimpi buruk ini."

 **THE END**

Yey semuanya mari kita makan-makan!

Ah...lega akhirnya bisa namatin fict gaje ini. Berasa minum soda di tengah padang pasir :'v

Karena ada beberapa yg bilang kalo fict True Face ada adegan maksa, dllnya jd saya berniat untuk merombak ulang. Plotnya sama kayak yang dari chap 1 tp chapter seterusnya bakalan diubah, gk akan ada tokoh Utakata ataupun Karin lagi :)

Kali ini lebih fokus ke hubungan SasuSaku, dan mgkn gk ada karakter selain mereka berdua—hanya selingan doang, misalnya saat Sasuke menerima panggilan dari managernya atau Sakura yang disangka main selingkuh sama karakter lain. Ini bener2 cuma disebut doang loh, saya gk akan nulis 'keberadaan' mereka.

Jadi bener2 cuma SasuSaku.

Sebenernya saya sndiri udh greget sih mau selesaiin TF biar bisa publish fict Revenge saya yg baru kelar prolognya doang :')

Tunggu aja yah, saya masih memperbaiki bbrp hal yg berantakan, dan secepatnya saya publish jika sudah selesai.

Cerita ini dan TF jg akan ada di wattpad, dgn nama akun KarenChavalli. Kalau kalian suka silahkan mampir ke akun saya dan baca2, jangan lupa voment jg :)

Bye minna and thanks a lot! Semoga ending ini gak mengecewakan :)

By,

Karen


End file.
